The Red Monarch
by the Kage Tenshi
Summary: Usually, Martin Mystery is excited about doing missions for the Center, however he finds himself dissapointed when M.O.M gives him a protection assignment, but just what is really after Tatsuki Miyabe? Don't be fooled, this is NOT slash.
1. Last Resort

the Kage Tenshi does not own the series _Martin Mystery_, if she did, the series would probably be darker then it is now.

* * *

Tatsuki Miyabe stood in a large chrome sheik office next to an older short cut dark haired woman who introduced herself as M.O.M. She had icy blue eyes that stared intently toward the sliding door in anticipation. Tatsuki watched the door with more unease, today was the day that the medium would meet the group of Center agents that where hired to keep the shrine keeper protected. The door slid open, and Tatsuki came in contact with a bickering couple.

"I'm telling you Diana! _Amazing Priestess Ryoko Kagami_ is the best comic series to come out of Japan!" a spiky blonde haired boy said to the long brown haired girl next him. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow, the medium had heard of the series, not surprising considering the short dark haired teen was from Japan.

"I already told you Martin, that series is nothing but smut, it's totally disgusting." The brown haired girl snapped at her blonde haired friend. Tatsuki sweat dropped, oh yeah, now it was familiar, they were talking about the recently serialized '_Subarashii Miko no Kagami Ryoko_' It had been pretty popular among high school boys and few girls back in Japan.

"Agent Mystery! Agent Lombard! Java," the black haired woman called out in a stern voice, obviously fed up with the two agent's topic of conversation. The blonde boy grinned broadly at the woman and ran up to her desk, Tatsuki gained dots for eyes and sweat dropped at the agent's speed.

"So M.O.M. what kind of mission do we got today; is it saving the world from vicious cucumber and flesh eating turtles from outer space?!" he said at almost lightning speed, Tatsuki once again sweat dropped.

M.O.M. raised an eyebrow at the agent, "Nothing quite so trivial, Agent Mystery, but just as important I assure you." She said calmly and gestured to Tatsuki, "This is Tatsuki Miyabe, your assignment is to make sure nothi—"

"Aww, a simple protection assignment?" the blonde whined loudly.

Diana Lombard gave the new face a careful once over, Tatsuki appeared to be male, kinda cute, he'd probably be cuter without the glasses that covered his reddish brown eyes; short black hair fell messily around his roundish face. He wore baggy clothes, but judging from the size of his visible arms he was quite thin. The teenage girl smiled sweetly and approached the boy, "Hello there, I'm Diana Lombard, please ignore my dopey step-brother over there, and this is Java." She said, holding out her hand in gesture of hello. Java waving with a goofy grin on his own features.

Tatsuki took her hand and shook it, smiling just as pleasantly, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Lombard, Mister Java; please call me Taki. (For your convenience.)" Diana nearly squee-ed at Tatsuki's politeness, it was such a change from the usual behavior of Martin's that she was used to.

Said blonde boy appeared out of nowhere, towering over Tatsuki and glowering down at him, "So what are you on the run from? We need to know so we can --!" Diana struck her brother over the head.

"Martin! You don't have to be so rude."

"It's alright, to be honest, it was my guardian who sought the Center out, I'm not quite sure"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Tatsuki covered his ears, Diana looked extremely annoyed.

"Martin!" she shrieked, she turned around a smiled like she had totally hadn't been a banshee three seconds before; Tatsuki sweat dropped again. "It's alright, Taki if you don't know."

"It is not!"

"Never mind that agents, Tatsuki's guardian did inform me about the enemy."

-- 

-** The Red Monarch**-

--

Tatsuki stood outside the expansive campus of Torrington Academy, "_Sugoi yo!_" His reddish brown eyes widened in amazement. "_Koko wa kimi-tachi no kousha ka?_" Diana snickered at the tone of Tatsuki's voice, he sounded pretty impressed.

"Okay, first order of business!" Martin took hold of Tatsuki's shoulders and began to shake him rapidly, "SPEAK ENGLISH!!! (or French, we ARE in Quebec!)"

"Martin!"

"Yes, Yes! I understand! I'll speak in English! Just. Stop. SHAKING ME!!!"

--

Tatsuki stood at the front of the class, the medium hated this part of being a new student, the part where you have to introduce and potentially embarrass yourself in front of thirty or so strange people. Tatsuki sighed and looked for either the familiar face of Diana or Martin. (He knew that Java worked at the school as a cook and janitor.) Finding neither he sighed, it would be a long day.

The last of the students walked in and like the others before them, most of them raised an eyebrow at the sight of him; others had…many different reactions.

"Is that a new student?" he heard one girl whisper to her friend.

"He must be, I've never seen him on campus before! Kinda nerdy by the look of him…"

"I think he's cute!"

Tatsuki sighed irritably, he was really beginning to hate this day.

-- (Because I'm lazy.)

Class was over for the time being, Tatsuki roamed through the halls trying to locate the locker that Principal Pebbleton showed him to, many lockers passed and numbers went by, he swore he was lost. So wrapped up in his own world Tatsuki neglected to notice the sound of two female voices coming closer; that is till he collided with one of them. Both parties fell to the floor, Tatsuki lost his glasses in the process; he heard the lenses crack and he winced, so much for seeing clearly that day. "I-I'm so sorry, are you alright?!" Tatsuki stuttered.

"Martin you—you're definitely not him." The feminine voice said, Tatsuki quickly removed himself from the girl, all he saw of her was flared auburn blur that must of be her hair, and nice, preppy clothes, which were also blurred.

"Taki are you alright?" He heard Diana from beside him, the other girl must have faced Diana.

"Taki? Diana you know this guy??"

Tatsuki looked over to where he heard Diana's voice come from, "Miss Lombard, I'm glad to see you!" Tatsuki paused awkwardly, "Well, if I could see you with out my glasses that is."

Diana blushed a pretty shade of pink; she had been right about Tatsuki being much cuter without his glasses on to cover his brown eyes.

"Hello! I'm still here" Tatsuki's eyes widened and he scrambled to get the girl's strewn books off the ground (as best he could).

"L-let me help you!" the auburn haired girl tapped a finger on her chin.

"Hey, Diana…"

"Yeah, Jenni?"

"I think 'Taki' has potential, why don't you go to the nurse's office to get some contacts for him, I want to help him improve his look." 'Jenni' said Diana straightened considerably,

"Ye-yeah!" and thus Diana left poor Taki alone with 'Jenni'. Tatsuki sat there gaping at the girl he had only ran into a few minutes ago, if he could see her, he probably would have sweat dropped at the look on her face.

"_Jenni_!" Called the o-so-familiar voice of Martin Mystery, Jenni cringed.

"There's just no escaping him is there??" she muttered lowly. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow as the girl hid behind him.

"Miss-?"

"Call me Jenni."

"Miss Jenni, I don't believe hiding behind me will help you…" Tatsuki could barely see the yellow, red and brown blur that was Martin speeding toward them, as you the reader probably guessed, poor Taki could not see the evident jealousy in Martin's stare that was caused by the sight of his current crush clinging to Tatsuki.

"_WHY_ are you on the floor?!" his voice raised an octave causing Jenni to cringe, Taki just looked up at the blur, unable to see his face.

"I fell." Taki stated the obvious.

"I can_ see_ that." Martin snapped at Taki, Jenni stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Jeez, if you MUST know, Me and Diana—" Jenni was interrupted by the sound of Diana confirming that she had the contacts, Martin stood there confused as the two girls madly dashed away from him with a reluctant Tatsuki being dragged away behind them. Shards of glass caught his attention, which lead him to the sight of Tatsuki's broken glasses littering the floor.

--

Jenni had made a very quick drive to pick up some fashionable boys clothes from a nearby store, and picked up some very wicked looking earrings for herself and Diana (whom she had called to ask if she wanted some). Jenni was silently thanking her lucky stars that the lunch break was longer then at most other schools, there were after all, more students at Torrington then others, but it also helped to be on the principal's good side from time to time.

As Jenni risked getting in trouble for the sake of a boy who had potential as a 'hottie', Diana gave said potential boy's hair a tiny trim, making the uneven lengths of hair in the back short and neat, while the ones in the front stayed where they were, the longest strands brushing his chin and becoming shorter as they reached the center of his forehead. '_It looks like it was cut in hurry; could Taki have just recently cut it from its previous length?_' Diana thought as she imagined Tatsuki with much longer hair, she was brought out of her fantasy world when she accidentally cut her finger on the blade of the scissors (they weren't kiddy scissors after all). She winced as blood pooled at the top of the cut. At that moment she noticed Taki tense up and his face went stark white, it was only a little blood and she wasn't going to die from a small cut like that so why… it then struck her, Tatsuki must have been hemaphobic. "Excuse me." Diana politely excused herself to go get a bandage for the cut, hoping it would make Taki feel better.

When Diana left Tatsuki hung his head, "After so long," he murmured, the vivid images from his passed resurfacing for brief moments, "the sight of blood still reminds me of you, dear brother." Tatsuki brought his face up to the mirror, the medium had to admit, the image in the mirror looked male, and the fact that Diana didn't do half bad with the trim surprised him. Tatsuki willed himself to snicker, perhaps _this_ disguise would be better then the _idea_ Tatsuki's guardian had thought of. The smile dropped from his lips and he frowned again, Taki let out a long sigh, _If I were back home, I could at least have the company of an old ghost friend, here I'm just…_ he abandoned that train of thought, he would make friends here, he was determined to do so, even if the medium had to pretend to be something he wasn't.

"I'm back!" Taki heard Diana's friend Jenni call, "Diana where are you?" she asked, Taki turned slightly in the chair Diana had made him sit in to cut his hair.

"She accidentally cut herself, so she went to get a bandage, Miss Jenni." The dark haired medium said, from behind Jenni he noticed a flash of blonde hair duck away behind a trash can, Taki sighed, that Martin Mystery followed this Jenni girl around like a lost (and slightly jealous) puppy.

Jenni shrugged off Taki's explanation, "Well, put these on, I risked my neck getting them for so let's hope they fit." She tossed a bag of clothes to Taki.

"Oh, okay." Tatsuki said eyeing the clothes in the bag.

--

Diana looked at her bandaged finger, _I wonder if there's a reason behind Taki's fear of blood_ she thought, _after all, there's a reason for everything, and if he's under the protection of the Center that usually means he has an unusual background._ She was once again beginning to become lost in a sea of her own thoughts, _I bet his fear of blood has something to do with why he's seeking help from the Center_. From the corner of her eye she noticed something that made her eyebrow twitch, "Martin Mystery _what_ is it you're doing?!" she said in a low scathing voice. Her step-brother was more or less trying to inconspicuously hide behind a trashcan and spy on what she, Jenni, and Taki were doing.

"Shh, Di, I'm trying to see what Taki is doing to Jenni." His brown eyes were narrowed in way that made Diana muse about him being jealous of Taki, Taki was after all, far more kinder and tolerable then her step-brother. Unfortunately, she had accidentally let her thoughts slip passed her tongue and another argument between her brother and herself broke out.

Taki sweat dropped when he heard the familiar sound of his two 'protectors' bickering again, like so many siblings often do. A gentle sigh of sadness passed through Taki's lips, the medium missed his own brother and the way things used to be for a brief moment. He examined the image of the boy Tatsuki in the mirror, the clothes were baggy, but he had assured Jenni that he preferred the baggy-ness of them, which made her sigh in relief. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the name of what he assumed to be Jenni's favorite musical group written on the front in white lettering. He now realized how red his eyes looked when he wore a lot of black; an involuntary shiver ran down his spine, those red eyes made him look like a monster in human form. He exited the changing room quickly, trying to escape the glare of those glowing eyes when he heard the girl named Jenni squeal, for a moment he was glad he had contacts in or else he wouldn't have seen Jenni standing in front of him with a blush adorning her face and her hands covering her mouth in a shocked manner. Tatsuki wrinkled his brows, was he actually good looking enough to make someone like Jenni Anderson squeal like that? Jenni took him by the wrist, "Come on!" she said in an excited tone of voice and began to drag Tatsuki out of the room she had boarded him up in. "I can hear Diana outside arguing with that brother of hers!" Upon leaving the room the arguing had seemed to stop, the two step-siblings were staring at Tatsuki with open mouths.

"Taki, you look _wonderful_!" Diana said in a dreamy manner, her step-brother crossed his arms and huffed, he glared at Taki through one hazel eye, a flag went off in his mind, something about Taki's slight form was off.

--

Tatsuki laughed in a nervous manner as he was surrounded by half the female population of Torrington, he looked over to Martin, who was for the most part, looking as though he hated the poor medium. "Taki, you look great, are you wearing colored contacts?" one blonde haired girl asked.

"Oh no, this is my natural eye color, there an off color of brown." Tatsuki replied with a sweat drop. Several girls gushed about Tatsuki's oddity much to his dismay. "Um, thank you…"

Martin scoffed and looked to his friend and the cafeteria man Java the Caveman, "I just don't get it, what makes him so great?!" Java shrugged his shoulders. Then a sweet sound came to the ears of Martin, the Center was calling him once again. "Hey, Diana!!" he called to his step-sister, who looked away from Taki with a scowl on her face, she saw her brother motioning towards his watch, her eyes widened and she tried to pull Taki away from the mob of girls.

This was were Java came in, "Look! It Orlando Bloom." He said pointing to random window and held Taki back as the mob of girls, save Diana, rushed to the window. Taki made an unnoticeable sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Java." Taki said, Java grinned but subconsciously noted how much lighter this boy was then his pal Martin; in fact, he seemed to weigh just a little less then Diana.

"Taki is welcome."

"Aw, how come _he_ has to come?" Martin whined as they passed unnoticeably through the portal provided by the Center.

-

The mission was explained, and they were sent on their way, now, after some _slight_ arguing on whether or not the 'protection assignment' should be aloud to go with them. And quote, 'It defeats the purpose of protecting him if he goes with us,' and Martin nearly won, if it wasn't for the fact the M.O.M simply didn't want to watch after Tatsuki here, and that it was still his mission, no matter where he had to go next.

So, as expected Martin was in a sour mood as the foursome examined the 'crime' scene (AKA, it looked like a cult meeting and monster summoning had tried to go down, as Martin explained in the sour tone I described earlier) "Hey, look, there's something over here." Diana said and struggled in vain to push a large fallen piece of the ceiling away from the wall, trying to be helpful Tatsuki went to attempt to move the debris away with Diana, however when the shrine keeper moved from his place he accidentally managed to hit 'play' on a old record player that had sat gathering dust on a side table.

"You klutz!" Martin admonished, in the mean time Java effortlessly moved the problematic debris, Tatsuki ignored Martin's admonishment and was listening to the dolorous sound of Mozart's '_Lacrimosa_'. He could have swore he had heard this tune before…somewhere…

"Hey, Taki, could you come over here?" Diana called to the dark haired spirit medium. Tatsuki, jogged from his fantasy world, approached Diana.

"Uh, Yeah, what do you need Miss Diana?" he asked, Diana pointed to the wall, and what appeared to be blood (which much to Taki's relief was really spray paint), was a message written in Japanese, Taki sweat dropped, so he really was useful for something on this mission.

"Let's see… _Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida_…" Taki hummed to himself tapping a delicate finger to his chin subconsciously as he thought of away to translate the sentence. With the tune of _Lacrimosa_ playing in the background a face was suddenly brought forth from his memory, a sinister aura radiating from glowing red eyes. Taki, in effort to dispel the image put a hand to his forehead.

"Okay, now let's try this again, in _English_, okay?" but Martin's word's fell on deaf ears, Diana turned to their Japanese friend, concern etched clearly in her eyes.

"Martin! Can you be any more insensitive?!" she hissed and took Taki by the shoulders, "It's okay Taki, it's just spray paint, it's not real blood…" she had apparently had thought the lapse of attention was caused by the spooky likeness the paint had to blood. Martin huffed and crossed his arms, clearly not happy with this. Diana read his actions and went immediately into telling him off, "Martin, Taki's Hemaphobic, it's understandable that he might act this way to anything that resembles…"

Martin didn't let her finish, "I don't see what Taki's fear of gay people has to do with _this _Diana, if he can't measure up, then we'll just have to leave him at the Center next time!" he spat

Diana glowered, "_That_ is Homophobic, stupid, Taki is _Hemaphobic_, it's a fear of blood." She said in a spiteful tone. Taki, finally coming back into reality, pulled away from Diana.

"It's okay Diana, you can let go now." Taki said, with what seemed to be reluctance, Diana let her hands slide from Taki's small shoulders, _I've never seen a boy with such a small shoulders_ Diana thought, she looked over to her step brother, _Martin's shoulders are much broader, more…masculine_ Diana's eyes darted back to Taki,_ Taki's are really very…feminine._

"It says, at least roughly, 'Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears'." Upon seeing the confused faces of 'his' comrades Taki continued, "Its lyrics from the Japanese rock song '_Shining Collection_' by Mad Soldiers under the guise of a different band in an anime called _Gravitation_, not one of my favorite anime but it has some good music… I think Kotani Kinya sang it, I'm not sure."

"Okay…so what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Martin asked scratching the top of his head.

"That's what we have to find out, combined with Mozart's Lacrimosa, this reeks of Sousuke though." Taki said going back into 'his' world again the medium thought to himself _but isn't Sousuke locked on the other side? This has to be the doing of his followers._

"It seems you've already figured it out, Taki." Taki blinked at Diana, with confusion written across 'his' face.

"Oh, no, not even remotely!" Taki said, _Or so I hope… _, "Doesn't M.O.M have another place she wants us to check out?" 'he' asked.

Diana blinked, "Well, yeah…"

On the way out Martin walked up beside Taki, "So… what _is_ the price of tea in China?" he asked, Taki sweat dropped.

"$1.15, I think."

-

The next place was an even bigger mess, dark pigmented sand littered the floor in a strange pattern, furniture was strewn all over the place and candles covered every inch of the room. Something moved, and Diana and Taki jumped, they saw a figure sprint trying to escape the room. "Oh, no you don't!" Martin shouted as he instinctively activated the U-watch.

"U-watch activated; X-Rod selected." The voice from the watch said, the rod materialized and Martin grabbed it and aimed it at the figure, suddenly the rod fired a net and engulfed the figure. The foursome ran to the figure, it appeared to be a balding impish male with beady black eyes and nastily pale skin, "_Hanase! Hanase!_" he said in a grating voice. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed.

"_Anata no namae ka_?" he said roughly in a tone so cold the three Center agents backed away from the glowing red eyes. The little imp man's beady eyes widened in shock at the figure that spoke so coldly to him now.

"_Sou-Sousuke-sama?!_" The imp man said in astonishment, Tatsuki's eyes narrowed further, so Sousuke's followers _were_ up to and behind what was going on here. "_Koumajutsu…koumajutsu ga …shouri ka_?" he sputtered.

Tatsuki calmed himself and turned to the Center agents, "Unfortunately, I think I know what's going on." He said with no emotion in his voice. "We can go." He said.

"I guess it would be best to question this guy at the Center anyway." Martin muttered, still a little shocked that Taki could sound so cold, the same went for Diana and Java, the sound of his cold angered voice haunted their memory and reminded them, _Try not to make this guy angry_.

Taki turned the imp man and stated clearly in his own language, "_I am NOT Sousuke_."

-

Tatsuki faced M.O.M on his own; she seemed upset, but probably only because of the news: A radical group was trying to bring Sousuke Miyabe back from the other side. Other side being the word preferred as to the Spirit Realm. "I suppose we should be glad the demon summons didn't work." She sighed, though the fact that any human would try and bring back a monster like Miyabe to the human world left her with a bad taste in her mouth. "We'd have an even bigger problem then Sousuke if it had."

Tatsuki looked down into his lap then back up to the older woman, "What if Sousuke's followers actually succeed? What if they set him free?" his voice was weak, suggesting that he held little hope for the future if such a thing were to happen. Tatsuki's eyes darkened, if Sousuke was set free, the death rate would sky rocket, he shivered; the city would be drenched in blood.

Martin and Diana walked through the sliding doors, Diana sullen and her step brother surly. "It's no use M.O.M; we can't understand a thing that guy says." Martin said bitterly. M.O.M nodded her understanding.

"It's alright, Tatsuki here told me everything that man said last night." M.O.M stated as she wrote things down on the touch screen clipboard with her stylist.

Martin growled, "but is that enough to go on?!" Even Diana flinched at the tone of his voice; it was obvious that Martin still didn't like Taki very well.

Taki turned his darkened gaze to Martin, "Enough to know their planning to bring back my accursed brother from the Spirit Realm." Diana looked shocked at the news.

"Your brother?" Diana asked, "I didn't know you had a brother Taki." She stated, automatically picturing what Taki's brother must have looked like. Taki nodded grimly at her acknowledgement of the fact.

-

Tatsuki woke up in his dorm room the next day, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he begrudgingly got out of the bed and went to his closet and pulled out a large red t-shirt and some baggy black cargo pants. As he had just zipped up his pants he heard a knock at his door. "Coming!" he said sauntering to the door, the knock resounded again, "I'm hurrying!" he opened the door upon seeing who it was he sighed contently and leaned on the door frame. "Hello." He nearly slurred in his just awoken state, it was only Diana and Martin and Java. Martin of course looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at Taki's dorm room door.

"Hi, Taki, you uh, wanna come with us and do something, um, fun?" Diana asked with a light embarrassed flushed gracing her cheeks. Taki smiled sweetly at the two that seemed excited to have Taki around.

"I'd like that." He said _I've never had living friends before, back home they were all ghosts _Taki thought; _I usually had to help them cross over, too_. He blinked when they just stood there, "Let me get my shoes…"

-

Tatsuki held some of Diana's shopping bags while poor Martin had to carry the rest, "You know Diana, when most _guys_ say they're going to have some fun it usually implies an arcade, or something to do with sports, but it never ever implies _shopping_." Taki let out a small giggle at the immense disdain Martin had for the word 'shopping'.

"Whatever, Martin." Diana said offhandedly, she gained stars in her eyes and 'oohed' as she wandered into another clothing store.

"I think there's an arcade near here." Taki said trying to be helpful, and hoping to get on Martin's good side. Martin looked over the stuff in his arms and mock glared at the dark haired medium.

"Are you suggesting," he began, "that I just abandon my little sister here in the clothing store," Taki just blinked, "and go totally have fun in some awesome arcade?" Tatsuki just nodded numbly. Martin lost the mock anger in his voice and grinned, "Great! But your coming with me!" the blonde boy grinned evilly and threw all of his bags to Java, who caught them with ease, Martin took the bags that were in Taki's hands and tossed them also to his caveman friend, "You can handle these right Java? Thanks! See ya later!" Martin said in a rush; grabbing hold of Taki's hand he sprinted toward the arcade leaving the caveman behind.

Taki looked back at Java who was simple waving goodbye to them, Taki felt bad about leaving the poor man alone to carry all those shopping bags, but…Taki looked at the smiling like an idiot blonde boy dragging him along to the arcade Martin's larger hand fully incasing Taki's smaller one save for the slender digits that poked out. "Uhm, Martin, is it really okay to leave Java back there with all the bags?" Taki asked in an unsure manner, Martin didn't look back to see Taki's flushed face, he just continued to drag the spirit medium along.

"Don't worry about it, Java can totally handle Diana's shopping obsession and cover our butts." Martin reassured the black haired one. The glowing lights in the darkened room beckoned to all that stood outside it's doors. Neither boy felt any remorse any longer if at all. "This…is AWESOME!" Martin shouted and before Taki could blink the blonde boy was gone, lost in the sea of video game junkies.

"Martin?" Taki wandered through the strange arcade full of unrecognizable people looking for his blonde 'protector'. "Martin!" the shrine keeper hissed as he pushed through the crowds of people. Taki sighed after not finding him for several minutes and went to enjoy himself.

-

Diana came out of the clothing store with several new bags in tow, when she exited she only came in contact with one of her bag carriers. "Java…Where is Martin and Taki?" she asked.

"Uh…" the caveman's eyes darted from side to side, he was a horrible liar, "I no know." He grinned. Diana tapped her foot irritably on the floor.

"Java… Martin went to the arcade didn't he? And he dragged Taki along with him, right?" Diana's temper was steadily getting hotter, how dare that step-brother of hers leave with Taki to go play video games and leave Java to handle all her bags!! Java didn't say anything, just sweat dropped as Diana saw right through deception. "Come on, Java, we're going to drag their butts back here!"

"Diana mad…"

-

Taki didn't know how long he had been playing video games; once he had gotten into one he had hardly acknowledged that anyone else was surrounding him, not even when Martin had exclaimed that he found him, or when the blonde said that he was taking him on. Everything just happened, that's why he didn't see Diana in enough time to warn her step-brother that she was coming, however when her shrill voice resounded through their ears they jumped three feet in the air. "Di-Diana!" Taki and Martin stuttered together.

"_What_ do you think you're _doing_?!" That angered voice raised another notch on the volume scale. Martin and Taki covered their ears.

"Oh, come on Diana, shopping is _boring_! Do you really blame us!?" Martin said in a whiny voice which only served to make the younger step-sibling angrier. Before she could get any words passed her lips the ground began to rumble and shake. "An earthquake?!"

"Martin, you don't think this has something to do with my brother do you." The youngest Miyabe asked, thoughts instantly turning morbid. The earth shook again, this time breaking the floor beneath them; mall goers could be heard screaming wildly trying to leave the mall.

"Heh, I doubt that's possible Taki." Diana said as she held onto the nearest stable object. Martin rolled his eyes.

"You say that so often, Diana, and yet-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Martin Mystery." Diana spat.

-

Several men in black hakama and gi stood around a summoning circle, one threw down his candle bra, "This is the THIRD time this summoning didn't work!" the man snarled. One of the more timid of their secret organization spoke up,

"D-do you think i-it may have something to do with Ta-Tatsuki Mi-Miyabe, do you?" the timid member of the cult. The short tempered member, named Hiro turned to face the timid member, Arashi.

"And what would the lord's weak little sister have to do with our inability to summon the master?!" Hiro sneered at Arashi. Arashi flinched back from the intimidating man. "Well, Arashi?!" he growled.

"W-well, I-I-I was just th-thinking that since her sp-spir-spiritual pressure is pre-present i-it might be having an effect on the sum-sum-summoning." Arashi sputtered. Hiro put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hmm, what you say makes some sense…" Hiro began, a light shined in Arashi's eyes perhaps he was getting praised? "However, not very plausible." Arashi's face fell; he knew it was too good to be true. "But just to be safe…let's pay a little visit to the youngest Miyabe." Hiro grinned maliciously. "Where is Takakura? I want him on this."

-

It was just like before, the sun was setting, and the sky was filled with orange, red, and yellow hues, red monarch butterflies lifted with the screams up into the heavens as everyone but the two youngest children of the Miyabe family were murdered. One was laughing sadistically, covered in the blood of his family members, the other one, a girl, was on the ground and shaking tremendously, unable to move, and also covered in blood. The brother looked down at his little sister, his lips pulled into a sadistic toothy grin and his eyes glowing as red as the blood that covered him…

_Taki_! Someone called, _Taki! Wake up Taki! _

Red-brown eyes shot open and lifted up in the bed, startling those in the room. Taki was still quivering, the nightmare still vivid in his mind. "Taki, are you okay? Your shaking!" Taki could barely hear Diana speaking. _There's so much blood_… he could still see it covering the very tips of his fingers dripping slowly onto the sheets below. Taki's breathing became ragged and his shaking became worse, "Taki!"

"Hey, Diana, it's Sunday, maybe Taki wants to sleep in?" Martin stated as he walked into the open doorway.

"Martin, this is serious! Something's wrong!"

-

"Well, It took some time but-" The school nurse didn't get to finish her sentence,

"Taki's gunna be okay, right?" two member's of the trio of Center agents were surprised to find that it was _Martin_ that asked if the dark haired teen was alright.

"Yes, yes, 'Taki' is going to be fine, Mr. Mystery." The nurse chuckled at his overzealous nature; the boy was acting as though the girl, 'Taki' were dying, though she stopped laughing just as quickly as she started, "I assume all of you know that 'Taki' is Hemaphobic?" Martin was about to say something but Diana cut him off.

"Fear of blood, Martin, not homosexuals."

The nurse coughed, not understanding where that statement had come from, "Anyway, Ms. Miyabe will be fine-"

"Wa-wait a minute, _Ms_. Miyabe?!"

The nurse blinked, "Yes that is what I said…" the older woman said, "Tatsuki Miyabe is a girl, didn't you know?" the nurse asked, she was answered with the red faces of some embarrassed teenage agents.

-

_Okay, I have to say, doing the Orlando Bloom thing made me smile. _

_My Japanese in this fic is not the best, anyone who takes an actual class (or speaks fluently) will probably see millions of faults in it, if you want a translation of what Taki, and the other's have said, feel free to PM me, K? I'll gladly send you the translations._

_Finally, please review!! _


	2. of Angels and Insects

**Disclaimer**_ I, the Kage Tenshi, do not own _Martin Mystery_ or it's characters, I do however own the characters Tatsuki and Sousuke Miyabe, Takakura, Hiro, and Arashi._

* * *

The nurse looked down at her clipboard for a brief moment then back up at the trio, "I assume all of you know that 'Taki' is Hemaphobic?" Martin was about to say something but Diana cut him off.

"Fear of blood, Martin, not homosexuals."

The nurse coughed, not understanding where that statement had come from, "Anyway, Ms. Miyabe will be fine-"

"Wa-wait a minute, _Ms_. Miyabe?!"

The nurse blinked, "Yes that is what I said…" the older woman said, "Tatsuki Miyabe is a girl, didn't you know?" the nurse asked, she was answered with the red faces of some embarrassed teenage agents.

-

Questions flew through the air at light speed, making Taki's head spin, the main questions being: 'Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?!'

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really care if anyone mistook me for a boy." Taki stated innocently, "I didn't think it mattered." Java and Diana sweat dropped, this child was obviously not in her right mind.

"Didn't think it mattered?!" Martin shouted, "The whole school thinks you're a boy and you don't think it _matters_?!" he gave an over exaggerated sigh, "What is the world coming to?" Taki tuned him out, Martin rants were long and ridiculous, she faced Diana with sheepish smile on her features.

"I hope you're not too upset I didn't tell you." She said, '_but it wasn't like I was going out of my way to fool any of you, I didn't even bother trying to change my voice._' Taki thought with a sweat drop.

Diana shrugged it off, "Nah, I was kind of suspicious of it anyway." She laughed nervously. Java agreed with her, he too, had been suspicious of Taki's gender.

"Whaddya mean you were 'suspicious' Diana? You were totally fawn-" Martin was cut off by Diana's hand covering his mouth.

"Not a _word_ Martin." She hissed at him. She turned back to Taki was a happy expression adorning her visage, "So, are you going to continue masquerading as a boy?" she asked, her happiness seemingly fake.

Taki blinked and without thinking said, "Oh, I was never _trying_ to masquerade as boy," the Center agents face-faulted, "Everyone sort of came to the conclusion on their own." Martin took the girl by the sides of her shoulders.

"So you mean your gonna continue looking like a boy with no respect for your true feminine nature?" He asked in a scary sense of seriousness. Taki looked at him with her eyes wide, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Feminine…nature?" she asked in a completely confused tone of voice. Diana fwapped the blonde boy on the back of his head and then crossed her arms.

"And what do _you_ know about 'Feminine Nature' Martin?" Diana asked hotly, '_Oh, I'd love to hear this._' She thought while unaware to the smirk now gracing her lips.

"Well, um, it's…it's," becoming frustrated Martin pointed at Taki, "It's definitely not _that_!" he spat at his sister. Taki, simply watching them with the utmost interest was only vaguely aware that she had just been insulted.

"Ha?" It came out automatically to being insulted in such a strange way, Taki shook it off quickly enough; an anime anger vein appeared on the back of her head, and she glared somberly at the blonde. Upon seeing the dark look he was getting from the teen with glowing red eyes he jumped just about a half foot away from her and went chibi.

The chibi Martin sniffled, "Taki's scary…"

-

Narrow obsidian eyes peered through the window, carefully observing the group of four on the inside, he spoke into microphone attached to his earpiece, "The one sitting on the clinic bed is definitely milord Sousuke's little sister, but there are three others, what should I do about them?" Takakura waited for Hiro to respond.

"_Worry only about Tatsuki, I could care less what happens to the others_." Hiro's voice slithered through the speaker in Takakura's ear. Takakura grinned maliciously; he knew how to get to the younger Miyabe in just the appropriate way. "_Before I go, Takakura, I want you to hide your spiritual pressure, that way Miyabe-chan won't be suspicious of you._" Takakura complied to Hiro's orders and hid his unnatural power deep with in the confines of the chi source (the stomach…) so that he could get close to young Miyabe without her catching on to him. Takakura slunk away from the window without fault; no one would catch him that was for sure.

"I suppose I should disguise myself as well." Takakura whispered to himself, from his side pocket he took out a machine and aimed it's small camera at a jogging student, he pressed the trigger and a white/blue light was emitted from the small machine, the jogging boy was no longer in sight, or for that matter in existence, for Takakura had stolen his identity _and _his face.

--

- **The Red Monarch **–

--

Dressed in dark robes Hiro sat in one of the garden's outside the temporary base, monarch butterflies as well as many other species of butterfly flew freely from flower to flower, he smirked darkly when he heard rustling not far inside the building. "You know Arashi," he began, confidence evident in his voice, "It's been said that when a person dies their soul is reincarnated into a butterfly." Hiro said; his smirk never left his lips.

The timid Arashi tentatively stepped out of the shadowy doorway and into the light, but still not in the view of Hiro, "B-but what about the sp-spir-spirits of humans I see everyd-day?" Arashi stuttered much to his dismay; he hated being timid and even more so he hated _sounding_ timid.

Hiro's smirk grew wider, "Sometimes souls aren't strong enough to reincarnate themselves, so they seek help." He paused for the effect, "Usually someone like a priest or priestess."

It dawned on Arashi, "Someone like Ta-Tatsuki Mi-Miyabe." He said in an astounded tone of voice, Tatsuki didn't sound as weak now as Hiro had once claimed.

Sensing Arashi's thoughts Hiro laughed, "Don't be fooled, Arashi!" He chuckled sinisterly, "Turning souls into butterflies is something someone like you could do as well! Perhaps even better." Arashi didn't know if he should really take that as a compliment. Hiro's laughter ceased, "The last time lord Sousuke was with us I believe he called it, 'Crossing over'." The words came out more morbidly then Hiro had intended. Arashi involuntarily shivered at the sound of Hiro's voice.

Hiro had momentarily forgotten about Arashi as one of the butterflies fluttered over to them and landed in Hiro's open palm, "Like butterflies," Hiro enclosed the tiny creature in his fist, "souls are very delicate things." He crushed the creature in his fist without an ounce of remorse, save for now he had to wash his hand. Arashi flinched again as he heard the tiny creature's body being crushed in Hiro's fist, he could have sworn he heard the poor thing 'Eek'. Hiro stood and Arashi jumped three feet away. Hiro laughed, "I can feel it, soon, our lord Sousuke will be with us once again."

_Are you sure that's not that butterfly you feel?_ Arashi thought with a disgusted look on his face, _What was the point in killing that insect?_ Arashi watched Hiro enter the building and waited till he was fully out of ear shot, "What am I even doing here?" he wondered aloud.

-

Martin slumped in his seat his out stretched arms pushing his lunch aside. "Something the matter Martin?" He looked up to see his step-sister; He gave her a bitter look.

"Oh. Hi Diana." He said sourly, Diana promptly sat down at the table with her brother, having a feeling that she knew exactly what was wrong, but wanted to stay and make sure she was right. Much to Diana's convenience she didn't have to ask the blonde again if something was the matter, "I _tried_ to tell Jenni that Taki was _really _a girl." Diana nodded, she doubt Jenni would accept that Taki was really a girl, but the auburn haired Psi Psi Psi Sorority girl could be as stubborn as she was popular, and that's pretty stubborn. "but she just gave me 'the look' and said _something_ about me being jealous." He said and moodily munched on a French fry. "I've never been jealous of anyone, much less Taki." Martin grumbled. Diana snorted with laughter.

"You are such a liar."

Tatsuki peeked into the large cafeteria, seeing if anyone was looking, spotting no one looking in her direction she sprinted to the table where she saw Martin and Diana. "Oh hi, Taki." Diana said cheerfully; upon seeing that Taki was lunch-less Diana frowned in concern, "Aren't you going to eat Taki?" she asked.

"Not hungry." Taki answered quickly, _The open is too dangerous anyway; I don't want to get mobbed today._ Taki raised an eyebrow at Martin's sorry state, "What's up with you, Martin?" she asked poking the boy in the arm, Martin made an unintelligible noise when Taki poked him.

Diana rolled her eyes, judging from the way her brother was acting he wasn't planning on answering Taki anytime soon.

"He tried to tell Jenni that you were really a girl." Diana stated. Taki's eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh really?" the dark haired teen asked, "How did that go?"

"Horrible." Martin mumbled not really noticing his voice was barely audible, without taking his eyes off the blank wall ahead of him he took the plastic fork on his food tray and stabbed the meat.

Suddenly, as a boy she had sworn she had never met passed by Taki got a strange feeling in her gut, like she _did _know him.

* * *

_This may not be as long as the first chapter, but it came down to the fact that I didn't want to spend as many days as I did on these upcoming chapters as I did in the first one

* * *

_Please Read _and_ Review, Thanx! 


	3. Closer

**Disclaimer** _I do not own Martin Mystery._

_I do own the Miyabes', Hiro, Takakura, and Arashi._

* * *

Taki raised an eyebrow at Martin's sorry state, "What's up with you, Martin?" she asked poking the boy in the arm, Martin made an unintelligible noise when Taki poked him. 

Diana rolled her eyes, judging from the way her brother was acting he wasn't planning on answering Taki anytime soon.

"He tried to tell Jenni that you were really a girl." Diana stated. Taki's eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh really?" the dark haired teen asked, "How did that go?"

"Horrible." Martin mumbled not really noticing his voice was barely audible, without taking his eyes off the blank wall ahead of him he took the plastic fork on his food tray and stabbed the meat.

Suddenly, as a boy she had sworn she had never met passed by Taki got a strange feeling in her gut, like she _did _know him. "Taki are you okay?" She heard Diana ask, Tatsuki shook her head and dispelled the thought as common Déjà vu.

"I'm fine." She said and leaned over to get her bag, from it she retrieved a yellow text book.

"What's that?" Martin finally spoke up, Diana didn't miss a beat.

"That's a text book, Martin." She said, "Does it look familiar?"

-

Takakura touched the device in his ear, which turned it off, he had to quickly come up with a way to get Tatsuki alone, but how? Those other two teenagers seemed to always be somewhere close. _I could always try to seduce her away from them…_he thought, he shook his head and buried that idea, he knew from description that Tatsuki had about as much perception in the romantic arena as a doorknob. She would just think he was being friendly….

Wait that could work. Be friendly. When he came out of his thoughts he noticed that Tatsuki had somehow managed to escape from his sight. "Where did she go?" he asked out loud to himself looking from side to side.

-- 

-**The Red Monarch**-

This time M.O.M had decided she wanted Tatsuki to stay behind with her at the Center instead of going to Italy with the other three this time; but it wasn't just sitting around being babysat. M.O.M made sure to put the girl to work while the others were solving the other mystery across the globe. Her work being, help the Center workers with whatever they need if they ask for it, and do everything with the power of the Center technology to find out about Sousuke's followers, starting with the one that was captured back in chapter one.

Not that the guy was much help, seems he was one of the lower rank guys that usually have no idea what was really going on. Probably just told that Sousuke would be indebt to him and grant him some sort of 'wish'; Taki snorted, the only 'wish' Sousuke would grant was death. Currently, the Center psychiatrists were busy working to help the prisoner, whom Taki found out to be named Ryou Suo, regain what little sanity he had left. (For some reason at the Center, they assume the worst.)

The young Miyabe looked around, clearly very bored searched for something—anything—to keep herself entertained till the next person, alien, demon; you get the drift, asked her to do something.

-

Takakura was not pleased, to say the very least. He turned up nothing in his search for the young Miyabe child which meant he would be in huge trouble if Hiro were to find out. He couldn't believe it; he had only taken his eyes off her for a second or two, there was no way anyone, not even his master, could move _that_ quickly!

He brushed away a stray strand of light brown hair that had been pestering him for the past couple of minutes. _There has to be something _anything_ that would please Hiro!_ Takakura thought in frenzy; Takakura begun slink away from the classroom that he knew Tatsuki was not in, the girl must have owned something that would help him and the rest of Sousuke's followers bring their master back from the other side! He decided to start with her locker, and then move on from there, but how would he find out which one was hers?

-

Something was up, Taki could feel it, and as she sat playing video games with Billy she began to feel that someone was very close to bringing her brother back from the Spirit Realm. She shivered involuntarily, "Something wrong Taki?" Billy asked as he blasted her character repeatedly with his own character's laser guns, Taki's character's HP went down to zero and the TV monitor blinked 'Player 1 Wins!'

Taki's grip on the controller slackened as she took it as a chance to rest her stiff fingers.

"I'm fine." She said half heartily; Billy didn't have time to inquire further as his hover chair seemed to have a spasm spewing a long sheet of paper filled with strange markings and a foreign language. Taki raised and eyebrow at the sight of it, her brown-red eyes sparkling in what could have been amusement at Billy's irritated sigh and muttering of, 'Always! Right when I start my video games!'

"I'm sorry; the guys need me to decode this." Billy said in an exasperated sigh, this must have happened on a regular basis. Billy would have just settled into a video game and the others would send him work to do, poor guy. Taki's eyes flitted over the long sheet of paper, unconsciously taking note of all the strange symbols on the page, she stopped on one; her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute!" She said taking the page from the small green alien's hands, "This symbol! I've seen it before!"

-

Takakura pursed his lips as he searched through the many large books that Tatsuki kept in her locker. So far he had found nothing that would assist Hiro and the rest of there cult bring their master back, he slammed the locker closed with tremendous frustration, this should not have been so difficult. "Aaron?" he heard a voice ask, he looked over to the speaker mere feet away; he had forgotten he had stolen the identity of one of the students at the school, presumably this 'Aaron' fellow. "What are you doing?" the new character asked his dark hair kept neat and his bright blue eyes dulled with confusion and distrust. "That's not your locker." He said.

Takakura rubbed his temple, he could feel a headache coming on, he had no idea who this boy was, or what he might have meant to the person who's identity he had stolen, but he wished he would leave him to his duties. "Who are you, again?" Takakura asked rudely of the boy. The male student, who ever he was; his eye filled with an immeasurable amount of hurt, confusion, and spite.

"You ass!" the boy turned and ran away, leaving Takakura standing there wondering just what exactly had just happened—and just what 'Aaron's' relationship was with that boy.

-

Taki looked over the symbols once more just to make sure she was right. "It's no mistake. These are near exact replicas of the symbols in my book." She said, "Whatever this is, it has something to do with either possession or resurrection." She stopped noticing that Billy was writing this all down, she sweat dropped, "but you still might want to run a check on it." Billy gave an overdramatic sigh; he had really thought he had gotten out of the toils of translating ancient runes. Taki felt bad for him as he floated away leaving their game forgotten; she silently hoped that Martin, Diana, and Java were doing okay on their mission in Italy.

-

Takakura ran his fingers over the cover of the book he had painstakingly ransacked Tatsuki's dorm room for. The indentures from the press that made the leather bound cover of the book sent tingles up the tips of his fingers, "Finally, we're one step closer to bringing back Lord Sousuke." He said. From his waist he took out the machine that was disguising him now and pressed an orange button, dispelling the illusion of a light brown haired high school boy and returned to looking like a middle aged Japanese man with obsidian hair and eyes. He touched the device in his ear effectively turning it on and contacting Hiro.

'_Yes_?' the voice slithered through the speaker in his ear.

"I have good news, Hiro." Takakura said in a confidant tone, "I found a way to bring Lord Sousuke back from the Spirit Realm." He could hear Hiro smirk from on the other end.

'_Good, I am pleased to find that at least one of us was able to find away_.' Hiro said in an elegantly dark way. '_Go ahead and return, don't concern yourself with the young Miyabe anymore._'

-

Hiro touched the cover of the leather bound book tenderly, wondering if this was really what he had been waiting for, that this text would be the one thing to reunite him with his master after years.

It no longer would matter if Tatsuki Miyabe had been left alive anymore, as soon as he found out how to bring her older brother back from the Spirit Realm she would die anyway. He flipped through the pages of the tome, admiring the neatness of it all as he searched for the enchantment he needed. His eyes fell upon it and he smirked, laughed even; causing the nearby Arashi to shiver at the sound of it's pure sinister intention.

Arashi curled and uncurled his fingers in a spastic way; he still didn't understand how he had gotten entangled in this mess. He wanted out so badly, but could never come around to make an official escape. "This is it Arashi." He heard Hiro say, "Soon, Lord Sousuke will be with us again!" Arashi cringed with fear; Sousuke was finally going to be back in the living world.

-

Taki dropped the pen she had been using to do the crossword, something was very wrong.

* * *

_Well, it took me long enough, now if only I could get started on other chapters for other fan fics._


	4. Running Into Arashi

_I do not own the series Martin Mystery.  
Please enjoy my completely fan-made work of FICTION!! :D_

Sparkles of Youthfulness -_ Seriously? A zombie? xD Thanks for motivating me to update! Now if only I could think of something to write for Three Delivery..._

* * *

Hiro touched the cover of the leather bound book tenderly, wondering if this was really what he had been waiting for, that this text would be the one thing to reunite him with his master after years.

It no longer would matter if Tatsuki Miyabe had been left alive anymore, as soon as he found out how to bring her older brother back from the Spirit Realm she would die anyway. He flipped through the pages of the tome, admiring the neatness of it all as he searched for the enchantment he needed. His eyes fell upon it and he smirked, laughed even; causing the nearby Arashi to shiver at the sound of its pure sinister intention.

Arashi curled and uncurled his fingers in a spastic way; he still didn't understand how he had gotten entangled in this mess. He wanted out so badly, but could never come around to make an official escape. "This is it Arashi." He heard Hiro say, "Soon, Lord Sousuke will be with us again!" Arashi cringed with fear; Sousuke was finally going to be back in the living world.

-

Taki dropped the pen she had been using to do the crossword, something was very wrong.

It had been an hour since Billy finished the translation and went to give it to Martin in Italy. It had been thirty minutes since M.O.M. went to retrieve the teenage agents and the caveman. "Hey, Taki!" and roughly one second and forty-three milliseconds since the agents returned to the Center. The bad feeling Tatsuki had dropped to her stomach as she forced herself to smile at the agents.

"Hey guys!" she said with a tiny trance of uneasiness, she needed to find out why she felt that way.

-

**The Red Monarch**

-

Hiro tapped his foot in boredom as he waited for Takakura to retrieve the ingredients needed to successfully perform the ceremony. _In a matter of hours, our Sousuke-sama will be with us again_.

Arashi cleared his throat as he pulled on the collar of his shirt, "S-sir." Hiro looked over at the timid Arashi, "M-may I ask what I'm do-doing this for?"

Hiro looked up at Arashi, an amused leer upon his face. "Of course, Arashi." Hiro said then waited patiently waited for Arashi to ask what he was doing.

Arashi repressed the urge to roll his eyes; Hiro had his moments. "Wha-what am do-doing this for?" Hiro did not repress the eye-rolling urge. The older man stood and walked over to the much younger man.

"Komatsuzaki Arashi-kun," Hiro began by placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "Your father left you in my care after his tragic passing, did he not?" Arashi said nothing as he nodded, "and I have been kind to you, yes? I even treat you like my own son, don't I, Arashi-kun?" Hiro smiled as Arashi nodded again.

"Ha-hai." Arashi affirmed.

"Then please, Arashi-kun, trust me." Hiro said, Arashi sighed and nodded once more; Hiro smiled and went back to his chair, sat, and began to pour himself over the younger Miyabe's book.

Arashi turned away from Hiro, _but high school? What's the point of sending me there? It's already been established that Miyabe Tatsuki-chan can't do anything thing that could potentially stop Hiro from bringing back her brother…_ Arashi walked out onto the apartment's small balcony/porch. His lips pursed, _unless Hiro-san is being extra careful…_

-

Much was shared about the mission Martin, Diana, and Java had gone on as the four returned to school, "Really? That's so cool!" Tatsuki grinned up at the three (being only _thismuch _shorter then Diana). Martin seemed ecstatic that Taki was into the story, despite his stepsister raining on his parade whenever he gave the details. ("That didn't happen, Martin!" or "That girl wasn't in love with you, and she didn't kiss you either!")

"Hey, Taki!" a familiar female voice called, "Taki!" the group turned to see Jenni Anderson running toward the group. With sparkles in his eyes at seeing his crush coming his way, forgetting that her interest was really in Taki.

"Jenni!" Martin called out dreamily, running toward her with his arms stretched out ready to embrace her. Seeing this, the popular girl sidestepped Martin, avoiding his embrace completely and causing the blonde boy to fall on his flat on the ground. "Ow…" Martin muttered as he peeled his face off the tile floor. Taki, Diana, and Java sweat dropped at the event.

"Taki, have you heard, there's another new boy from Japan!" Jenni sounded excited; Diana raised an eyebrow at the news. Taki blinked in surprise.

"Really? Another student from Japan?" the shock was written clearly across her face.

Jenni nodded excitedly, "Mm-hm, and I've been told he's pretty cute, too." Jenni winked at Diana.

"It's unusual for us to have another new student so soon." Diana thought out loud. Java nodded in agreement.

"So, who cares?" Martin had fully picked himself off the ground. "We'll probably never see him anyway!" Martin grabbed Taki's hand and stormed off.

Jenni looked to Diana confused, "What's gotten into your stepbrother, Diana?" Diana shrugged; she didn't really want to know anyway.

-

"Martin!" Taki squirmed out of his grip, once free she placed her hands on her hips, "I can walk on my own you know! What'd you drag me off for?"

Martin blinked and struggled for words, why did he drag her off? "Uhhh," was all that would come out as he scratched the back of his head.

Taki sighed irritably, "You're so weird." She said, "I'm going to my room now, Martin." And with that she headed in the direction of her dorm room.

Once Taki had turned the far corner Martin crossed his arms, "Well what's her problem?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

-

Taki was muttering to herself in Japanese when she literally ran into someone. "Go-gomen nasai!!" she said and leaned over to help him up.

"Re-really, it's no problem." Her victim slightly stuttered in Japanese. Taki blinked and gave the boy a once over. The boy was of Japanese decent as well with short black hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. "My name's Komatsuzaki, Arashi." He continued in his native tongue.

Taki smiled, sure the kids at Torrington were great, and Martin, Diana, and Java were really nice, but it couldn't beat speaking with someone who knew your native language. "You must be the new boy that Anderson-chan was talking about." She said, the boy blushed, "I'm Miyabe, Tatsuki." The boy's eyes went wide after Taki introduced herself causing Tatsuki to cock her head to the side.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, it's just I—," Arashi began.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm used to being stared at." Taki grinned. Arashi sighed, _Saved,_ He thought.

"S-so, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Arashi asked, Taki sweat dropped.

"I was headed to my dorm, I guess I've been on edge for awhile now, I didn't even realize where I was going! I'm so sorry by the way!" Tatsuki apologized again. Arashi merely chuckled.

"Seriously, it's okay!"

"I should probably apologize to Martin, too, it really wasn't his fault…" Taki was musing to herself now. It was Arashi's turn to cock his head to the side in confusion.

"Who's Martin?" he asked.

Taki blinked, she hadn't realized she had been talking aloud to herself. "Oh, he's just a friend of mine, anyway, I'll be seeing you, Komatsuzaki-kun!" Tatsuki said as she continued onward toward her dorm.

-

Tatsuki felt dread pile up in her stomach as she opened the door to her dorm room. Upon seeing it, her jaw dropped, "Oh my…" her room was completely destroyed. "Who could have done this?" she asked to no one, "and I just cleaned this room a few days ago!" she added as a side note. She stepped over some debris, "I guess I better get to cleaning again…"

-

Taki looked over her work, pleased with how quickly she was able to fix the mess, _Something's missing, though_ she thought as she went to her drawer and pulled out a mp3 player to listen to her Jrock music she had stored on it. The bad feeling wouldn't ebb away, causing Taki to pace back and forth in her room, trying to figure out why she felt that way. She suddenly stopped, "My book." She whispered in dismay as she bolted out the door. _But I didn't tell anyone about that book, except maybe mentioned it to Billy, but, still, there's no way…_

It wasn't long before she caught up with Arashi again, "Whoa, what's the hurry. Miyabe-san?" he asked, "Are you late for class, too?" This caused Taki to look down at her watch.

"Dang it!" she said in frustration, "wait, shouldn't you be running, too?" she raised an eyebrow, to which Arashi chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm new, so I kind of have an excuse." He said, "Do you know where this class is?" he had taken his schedule out and pointed to the class he was trying to get to.

Not wanting to be rude, Taki glanced at the spot where Arashi was pointing. _At least when I meet my end I'll have 'helped new student' on my side_ she thought sarcastically. Her eyes widened, "That's where I'm headed, too, come on!" she grabbed his hand and switched to GET TO CLASS mode.

-

Arashi was a really interesting person, and it was really nice to have someone to talk to in Japanese, Taki deduced, she and him had quickly become friends, "Taki-chan, we really have to stop meeting like this." Arashi joked as they met for the third time that day in the lunchroom. Taki smiled and laughed lightly.

"Three times in one day? It must be destiny, Arashi-kun." Taki joked back, not noticing the small pink that graced the boy's cheeks.

"Yea-yeah."

"Hey, Taki!" Martin appeared from nowhere and stepped in between Arashi and Tatsuki. "Where have you been, Taki, me and Diana have been looking for you!" Taki blinked at the blonde's statement,

"Really?" she asked, to which Martin nodded then realized she had forgotten about Arashi. "Oh, Martin, this is my friend Arashi Komatsuzaki."

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you…"

"Martin, don't be rude." Said Diana, appearing along side her stepbrother, "Hi. Arashi, right?"

"Aa, Hai, boku wa—I-I mean yes, I'm Arashi!" the boy quickly recovered from his mistake. "Sorry, sometimes I forget…" he sweat dropped.

Diana smiled politely, "It's okay, your English is better then Martin's, at least."

"HEY!"

-

After lunch, Taki managed to corner Diana and tell her about her ransacked room and missing book, "Taki, this is serious, why didn't you tell us about the book?" Diana was more then a little upset with Tatsuki.

"Because I wasn't supposed to have brought it to this country in the first place." Taki said solemnly

* * *

_Please Review -Goes to listen to Zombie by Versailles-_

* * *


	5. Sayonara, Tatsuki?

_I do not own the series Martin Mystery.  
Please enjoy my completely fan-made work of FICTION!! :D_

* * *

After lunch, Taki managed to corner Diana and tell her about her ransacked room and missing book, "Taki, this is serious, why didn't you tell us about the book?" Diana was more then a little upset with Tatsuki.

"Because I wasn't supposed to have brought it to this country in the first place." Taki said solemnly.

-**The Red Monarch**-

M.O.M dismissed the Center agents; she wanted to speak with Tatsuki alone. Taki stood there, knowing that she would be getting one of the worst verbal beatings of her young life. "Ms. Miyabe," Taki prepared herself, "I'm very, very disappointed. Why didn't you give me the book when you arrived?" M.O.M. was only just beginning to get angry, "Did you not trust me? Or Colin, to protect it for you?!" Tatsuki winced at the name of her guardian; he had left her with the Center thinking that all he had to watch after was that book until it was safe enough for her to return home. "Tatsuki, do you know how stupid it was, not trusting us? Now not only do Sousuke's followers have the book, they know where you're supposed to be hiding!" Taki bit her lip, noticing this M.O.M. backed of a tiny bit and sighed, "I know you were only trying to protect _us_ Tatsuki, but I assure you, we can handle ourselves."

"I guess you're going to be calling Mr. Price, now, huh?" Tatsuki asked with her eyes glued to the tile floor.

"I believe Colin has the right to know, don't you?" M.O.M. asked Taki rhetorically.

Taki nodded numbly 'yes' to M.O.M.'s question, her guardian had every right to know what she did.

-

Martin was pacing back and forth almost obsessively, "I mean, why didn't she tell us at the beginning Di? We're supposed to be protecting her! What was she thinking?!"

Diana sighed at her brother's ranting, he had been going on like this since they had left M.O.M.'s office. In fact, it was almost as if he had kept it bottled up inside until the doors slide shut behind them and then exploded out of his mouth. "I don't know Martin, but if I had my guess, it's probably something along the lines of 'the less people who know about the book, the less chance it has to be stolen, the less chance it has of being stolen the safer every one will be."

Martin's eyes narrowed, "She still should have left it with M.O.M." he said, "or with that guardian she has."

"I didn't say she shouldn't of have." Diana said with a frustrated sigh. _I wish we knew more about Sousuke, too_ Diana thought, Taki usually tried to avoid the topic of her brother, and when forced to talk about him she usually gave very short answers. Diana's eyes widened, _Wait, I vaguely recall M.O.M. and Taki conversing solemnly about the people trying to bring Taki's brother back, I'll bet…_Diana made a grab for Martin's U-watch.

"Hey! Diana, what're you??" Martin pulled away from his sister.

"Martin, check the Legendex for Sousuke Miyabe! I have a feeling the Center has dealt with him before!" Diana said quickly. _I don't know why I didn't remind him sooner!_

"Okay, Okay, keep your pants on, Sis." Martin said as he turned to the U-watch and selected the Lengendex and looked up Sousuke Miyabe. For once, true horror manifested itself on the teen's face. "Oh my –"

"What? What is it Martin?" Diana asked impatiently, whatever it was that made her brother make _that_ face had to been truly horrible.

"Okay Diana, think Sweeney Todd," Martin said, giving a weary look to his sister, he knew that Sweeney Todd was one particular movie that gave Diana nightmares for a month. Nodding that she had the demon barber in mind, the brown haired girl shivered in disgust, "now, take away every ounce of motivation Sweeney had," Diana's eyes widened into saucers, "and _that's_ Sousuke Miyabe."

-

After coming through the Center portal Colin Price was more then just a little angry with his surrogate daughter. His forest green eyes flickered to M.O.M. for a moment, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Olivia," he said, "I just wish the circumstances weren't what they are, but a pleasure all the same."

Taki cocked her head to the side, "Olivia?" she looked at the dark haired woman, her eyes big with curiosity. M.O.M.'s eyebrow twitched on an irritated impulse.

"I'd prefer it if you called me M.O.M, now Mr. Price." She said.

Colin mirror matched Taki's curious face, "but, Olivia, you're nothing like my mother!" M.O.M. was absolutely positive that Colin was trying to piss her off, he gave it away with his 'I know I'm getting under your skin Olivia Mandell' smile.

"Colin, don't make me hurt you." M.O.M. said with malice tingeing her words. Colin continued to grin.

"Ah, that reminds me of the good days, working for the Center, going on missions, and my lovely partner threatening to boil me alive in a vat of oil then throw my charred remains over a cliff into the ocean below…" Colin gave an overdramatic sigh, "I really have grown to miss those."

"We can reminisce later, Colin, right now we have business to attend to." M.O.M. said. Colin nodded in agreement and turned to Tatsuki again. Taki flinched under their gazes, "Taki, considering the situation I think it would be best if you were to go back to Japan, there you'll be safer now." Taki bit her lip, she knew M.O.M. was right.

-

Martin was bored and it was obvious to everyone in the room, and it was the waiting for what was to happen to Taki, and to them, which was really what was getting to him. "What do you think M.O.M.'s gunna do about Taki?"

"Taki probably get send back to Ja-pan." Java said, he was sitting on a box across from where Diana was leaning against the wall.

"It makes sense, if Sousuke's followers are here, then the logical option would be to send Taki back to Japan." Said Diana.

Martin felt somewhat depressed, Taki had become a good friend despite how it started in the beginning, now it seemed like they'd be losing her way to soon.

"Unless, that's what Sousuke's followers _want_ us to do." Billy came from the hallway, his human shell on. His sudden appearance caused everyone in the room to jump.

Martin was suddenly missing from the group, but they had a good idea where he had gone. He was trying in vain to get the sliding doors to open, "Come on, you stupid doors, open!" he tried to physically pry the doors open, "I have... to stop M.O.M. from… sending Taki away!" he said between pulls.

"Um, Marty…" Billy sweat dropped at the blonde.

"Not now, Billy! I'm busy!" Martin said, his thoughts completely focused on trying to pull the doors apart.

"Martin, there's a little purple button here that says 'open'." Diana said as she pushed mentioned button. The sliding doors opened causing Martin to fall through the now empty gap.

"Whoa!"

"Martin Mystery what part of 'I want to talk with Tatsuki alone' didn't you understand?" M.O.M. asked, though her expression betrayed the aggravated tone in her voice.

Martin didn't pay any heed to the tone, "You can't send Taki back to Japan!" he said from his place still on the floor. He had taken no notice to Colin or Taki, he focused on M.O.M.

M.O.M. raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why not, Agent Mystery?"

"Because that's what Sousuke and his posse wants you to do!" Martin sounded urgent. "That's why Taki has to stay with me!"

Colin smirked, _Me thinks my Taki has an admirer._ He thought looking at Tatsuki, who seemed utterly lost at this turn of events.

M.O.M.'s narrowed, "Martin, this isn't us just trying to get her out of Sousuke's war path for a certain amount of time."

"Then what is it about?!"

"The final ingredient needed to bring back that _bastard_ –" Tatsuki interrupted M.O.M.'s furious growl.

"-is my blood, Martin." Tatsuki said darkly, her reddish colored eyes clear and devoid of what emotion one would expect to see. The room fell silent as those last words settled kindly into the thoughts of everyone now in the room.

Martin could feel his heart sink, even Taki wanted to leave them behind. His teeth bore together as he turned to look up at M.O.M again. "You're the one that gave us the mission in the first place! So what, now you think we can't handle it because some stupid book was stolen?! We don't even know if it was Sousuke's groupies that took the stupid thing!" Martin was standing now.

"Martin-"

"No, let me finish! You trusted us to keep Taki safe, we'll Martin Mystery never gives up on a mission! _I'm going to protect Taki with my life_!" those words hung in the air for a few moments as everyone digested them, even Martin.

Java came forward first, "Java protect Taki with life, too." He said with self-confidence."

"As much as it pains me to say this M.O.M., Martin is right, you trusted us with this mission and now we have to see it through to the end!" Diana said, "Even if it means putting our lives on the line!"

Colin covered his mouth as he yawned and stretched his side, "Well, that's good enough for me." He said and turned to his adopted daughter, "Well, I'll be seeing ya, Taki, have fun!" he said as a portal to his and Taki's home in Japan appeared behind him. He kissed her forehead as he exited through it.

"COLIN YOU IMBECILE GET BACK HERE!!" M.O.M. shouted after him, unfortunately the portal had closed, she turned her glare to the agents. "I really hope you know what you've gotten yourselves stuck in agents!" she said.

Martin broke out into a big grin, as did Diana, Java, and Billy, they had prevailed, Taki was staying with them! "And you thought you could get away from us that easily!" Martin said slinging his arm over Taki's small shoulders. Despite the other's joy Taki still seemed down.

"_O-baka desu_." She said. The group gave her a questioning look.

"Now remember our promise, Taki, speak English." Martin said with a smirk as he guided her through the portal back to Torrington. Taki just gave a fake smile.

She turned to Billy, "Is that you Billy, I hardly recognized you!"

-

"Is something wrong Taki-chan?" Arashi asked while waving a hand in front of the girl's face. Taki blinked back into to reality, "You seem kinda out of it." He said, "Maybe even depressed."

Taki forced a grin, "I'm fine, Arashi-kun." She lied. Arashi bit his lip as he watched her walk off, he didn't like it when Tatsuki lied to him, that much he knew. He watched as she met up with her blonde friend, the one called Martin, he had noticed it the passed couple of days that Taki was hardly ever alone, either Martin, the brown haired girl, the blonde kind with the mohawk, and even the janitor/ cafeteria man was always with her. _I wonder why that is?_ Arashi thought as his eyes narrowed at the pair.

-

It was lunch and once again Taki had chosen not to eat. "Taki, that's not healthy you know." Diana took a pause from her own lunch to say.

"What's not healthy, Diana?" Taki asked, not once glancing up from her novel. She turned to the next page.

"Ugh, Taki I swear, when it comes to trying to drive me up a wall you and Martin are a real pair." Diana sighed, Taki's expression of indifference didn't waver, and she turned another page in her novel. "What, are you ignoring me now?"

"I'm listening, Diana, I just didn't feel the need to respond to that comment." Taki said coolly as she finished up with yet another page in the book. "Speaking of your brother, Diana, where he?" Taki asked.

Still somewhat peeved, Diana responded, "I don't know, probably off getting himself rejected by Jenni again, or some other girl."

"Ah." Acknowledged Taki, "Does he flirt with everything in a skirt?"

"Pretty much."

As if on cue, Martin arrived at the table, sporting a mysterious red handprint on the left side of his face. Billy, in human form, was not far behind him. "What'd I miss?" Martin grinned as he sat down.

"Taki, why aren't you eating?" Billy asked curiously.

"I'm not hungry."

"Seriously? This is like the fourth time this week you've gone with out lunch." Martin said, his eyes relayed suspicion and concern. Taki was already as thin as healthily possible, and she definitely didn't seem like the kind of girl that would starve herself, so what was the real deal here?

"And what's your point, Martin?" Taki looked up from her book with an eyebrow raised, as if to say, 'so what if I haven't been hungry lately?'.

Diana answered for her brother, "It's not good for you, Taki, I tried to tell you that earlier." Taki snapped her book shut and stood.

"If I'm going to be harassed about my eating habits, then I'm going back to my dorm." She said and began to walk away. As she reached the edge of the cafeteria she was joined by Java, who was on his way out anyway.

"Well at least she isn't going alone." Martin said off-handedly as he stuffed his face.

"Have you noticed that Taki's been acting, I don't know, a little different lately?" Diana asked her brother. He didn't answer.

"Believe me, Miss Lombard, with Taki, this is only the tip of the ice burg." A strange, yet familiar voice said suddenly from behind Diana causing the group to nearly ump out of their skin. "Hello!" grinned the adult.

"Hey you're-"

"Colin Price, Tatsuki's parental guardian." Said the man.

"What are you doing here, I thought we saw you go back to Japan. And what you mean this is only the tip of the ice burg?"

"Yes, wel, M.O.Mmy dragged be back by the ears." Colin sighed, "and as for what I meant about 'the tip of the ice burg', if I know Tatsuki like I know I do," he smirked, "I believe she's trying to make all of you wish you had let her go back to Japan with me."

Martin's teeth gnashed together, "and why would she want that?"

Colin stole an apple slice from Diana's plate, "because she doesn't want you guys to risk your lives to save hers." He stated a matter-o-factly. "Oh, and as far as Taki not being hungry goes, she's lying."

-

As Java and Tatsuki reached the entrance to her dorm, Java handed her something, "Java make special. Taki's favorite!" the caveman grinned. Taki opened the container to reveal her favorite Japanese meal. She looked up and him and smiled.

"_Arigatou_." She said sweetly.

* * *

_Please Review -Goes to listen to Zombie by Versailles-_

* * *


	6. the Date

_I do not own the series Martin Mystery.  
Have a good read! :D_

* * *

It had started out like most other days in the Miyabe household, Namie prepared breakfast for her two children before they went to school, made sure they wore the correct uniforms and most importantly, made sure they actually _went_ to school. After both the children were gone she cleaned what needed to be cleaned and managed the family shrine while her husband, Ryuto, prepared for the upcoming festival.

Ryuto, a man of good nature, spent his average day working at the shrine with his wife, and teaching his children how to use their unique abilities while still maintaining a normal lifestyle. He worked the children hard in their lessons, and those lessons paid off, both Sousuke and Tatsuki had an extraordinary talents. He was especially proud when both children began to create their own techniques.

On a not so average day, the Miyabe family was in the attention of a group of paranormal investigators, the Center agents, who studied the Miyabes' unique powers individually, and even mimicked some of the energy fields created when the Miyabes' would display a usages of their powers for newer versions of the Center technology; the U-Watch.

Sousuke, however, did not like the attention from the foreigners, and shared this fact with his younger sister often, whom in time, began to dislike the attention of the foreigners as well. The two made it a habit of disappearing whenever Center agents showed up at their doorstep.

Today, despite how normal it had began, would become the not so average day. Today, the Center showed up at the Miyabe household.

Five and a quarter year old Tatsuki glared at the young woman of non-Japanese decent who was sitting across the room from her, causing the Center agent to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Tatsuki's mother had forced both Sousuke and herself to stay and meet with the foreigners much to the two's dismay. The man beside her seemed unfazed by the child's stare. "I'm Olivia." She said, clearing her voice out of slight nervousness.

"I'm Colin!" added the man beside the woman who called herself Olivia cheerfully.

Tatsuki opened her mouth to say something, but her older brother held up his hand in front of her face, signaling to her not to speak, "We don't really give a fuck about who you are." He glared sinisterly as his bangs falling into his reddish brown eyes making the fifteen year old look dangerous. Namie was horrified by her son's rudeness to the guests and quickly tried to apologize for him.

Tatsuki felt embarrassed by her mother's actions, apologizing to those people who had no business messing in their affairs at all. Sousuke, beside her, sneered, "Doesn't it make you want to throw up?" he whispered to his little sister, who only lightly nodded her agreement. That sick feeling was definitely acting up once again.

"It's okay." The foreigner called Colin said, smiling and overall unbothered by the comment made by Sousuke. "We won't be here long!"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Price." Said Ryuto. "Please tell us what the Center needs from us this time."

Olivia spoke for her partner, "The Center has reason to believe something threatening may be manifesting nearby." Tatsuki's interest was piqued, but she tried to remain stoic about it, and was put out when her mother decided that the conversation might not be in the best interest of her children and ushered them out of the room.

Despite being told to go somewhere else at that moment, both Sousuke and Tatsuki listened in on the conversation being had by the adults. Sousuke's frown and distaste for the Center agents became more obvious the more he listened to them. "Those shits are trying to get us into some kind of full time protection service at their headquarters." He said hotly to his sister, "That's a load of fucking bullshit. They just want to lock us up so _we_ don't become a threat to them!"

Tatsuki looked up at her brother, and innocently asked, "but what if they aren't lying, aniki?" Sousuke blinked out of his angry state to reassure his little sister, giving her a loving smile and a heartfelt embrace.

"I'm the only one aloud to protect you, Suki-chan." He said, "No Center is going to be able to do that better then your aniki."

-**The Red Monarch**-

Taki blinked back to the present day as she chewed on the takoyaki Java had made for her. She shivered as she remembered the feel of her brother's embrace, warm, loving, and unnervingly possessive. She remembered how comforting he had sounded, it was incredible to believe that her aniki would later that day, rebel violently to the Center.

"_Suki-chan, I swear…mother and father… it was an accident…"_ another shudder went how her spine, if only he hadn't had that satisfied look on his face, then maybe, just maybe she would have believed him.

There was a knock at Taki's bedroom door, causing the girl to jump. "Taki-chan?" she heard Arashi ask from the other side of the plank of wood. "Are you in there?" Taki swallowed her food as quickly as possible.

"Ha-hai, Arashi-kun, I'm coming" she stood and dusted herself off and quickly went to the door. When she opened it, Arashi's flushed face greeted her with an awkward smile. She stepped out into the hall and shut her door so she could speak with her friend. "So what's up?" it was the first time in awhile that she was able to hang out with someone other then the Center agents, not that she disliked hanging out with Martin, Diana, Java, and Billy.

Arashi flushed a dark red and scratched the back of his head as he searched for the right words, "I wa-was wondering, if, you'd like t-to um," he looked up to the ceiling for help, "I do-don't know, grab something to eat wi-with me to-tonight?" he bit his lip and prepared himself for her refusal.

"You mean like just the two of us, no one else?" Taki asked, Arashi nodded yes as he continued to bite down on his lower lip. She was probably going to say no, he just knew it. "I'd love to hang out with you tonight!" Taki sounded surprisingly happy, causing the timid to flush even more.

"Gr-great! What time should I pick you up?" he asked, his chocolate colored eyes wide with surprise, excitement, and happiness. Taki tapped her finger against her chin.

"Well, how about when classes end? If that's okay with you of course." She smiled. Arashi nodded yes.

"I'll pick you up then!" he said, "Now, time to get to class!" he said, something resembling a goofy grin adorning his face, "May I escort the lovely Taki-chan to class?" and offered an arm.

Deciding to play along, Taki looped her arm through Arashi's and grinned, "Yes, you may, good sir." She laughed.

-

Martin hadn't seen Taki since she left during lunch, and when Diana spotted Taki in the hallway, walking arm in arm with that other Japanese boy, his inner self was very unhappy, to say the least. He fidgeted during class with his pen as he thought about the pair, had …Abrabi, or whatever his name was, somehow found out about Taki really being a girl, and decided he wanted to date her? _That_ was unacceptable. When Diana mentioned it being sort of sweet, the thought of Taki and …Abrabi, being together, Martin felt like puking.

When Diana had seen Taki in the hall on the way to the next and final class of the day she asked the girl quietly if Arashi going together. Tatsuki blinked, "How'd you know me and Arashi were going out together after school?" the medium asked obliviously. Diana nearly freaked out in happiness for the shorter haired girl, who was completely and utterly baffled by Diana's response and just nodded dumbly to the request, that Diana invitation to see her in her room.

-

"I'm going to make you look pretty for your date with Arashi!" Diana said as she combed through Taki's closet before dragging the girl off to her dorm. Upon arrival at Diana's dorm, Tatsuki was immediately told to put on the sundress and jewelry that Diana had picked out of her room. As soon as Taki had complied and finished dressing herself Diana had told her to sit on the bed. After holding up various make-ups to see which would better complement her eyes and skin tone, Diana proceeded to apply eye shadow and other such things to Tatsuki's face.

Martin wanted to hear from Taki herself just what exactly was going down between her and Abrabi. When he reached her door he first knocked, no answer. "Taki? Are you in there?" he asked. Still no reply, a queasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as he tried to turn the knob, finding that he was locked out, Martin tried knocking again, "Taki?"

"Martin, if you're trying to bother Taki with your stupid paranormal crap, you can go ahead a quit." Came Jenni's voice, "I'm sure he can't possibly be interested." She eyed the blonde wearily.

Martin ignored Jenni's comment, "Do you know if Taki's even in there?"

Jenni's eyes widened, no ridiculous confessions, or date proposals? Was Martin sick or something? "I don't know, but I think I saw him and Diana together not long ago."

"Thanks, Jenni." And with that he was gone. No date proposals, nothing.

"He's definitely sick."

-

Diana usually didn't lock the door to her room when she was in, this resulted in guests, mainly Martin, intruding often and today was no different. "Hey, Di, have you seen Taki she's not in her…room" His eyes fell on Taki, make-up on and her hair now slightly wavy.

"Yes, Martin. Do you need something?" Taki asked looking up at him inquisitively. A blush spanned Martin's cheeks, Taki looked…cute. "I have to go soon, so if you'd please…"

Martin shook his head and dispelled the thoughts, "Go? Go where?" he asked quickly.

Diana jumped up, "She has a date with Arashi soon!" the brunette chirped. The queasy, sinking feeling came back, Taki and Abrabi _were_ dating now, and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the student body found out about Taki's femininity. That wasn't a very comforting feeling.

"In fact, Diana, I should probably get going, Arashi's probably waiting for me." Taki said and got up to leave. She brushed by Martin on the way out, who stood there dumbfounded as Tatsuki's form shrank into the distance. He cursed himself _I should have stopped her_. He thought.

-

Arashi was relieved when he saw his date walking toward him, and awestruck by the complete metamorphosis Taki had undergone from her usual boyish looking self. "Ta-Taki-chan, you lo-look—"

"Ridiculous?" Tatsuki filled in, "I know, I told Diana that she didn't need to curl my hair…" she continued, Arashi cut her off.

"You lo-look really cute." He smiled awkwardly with a flush.

-

Diana had protested quiet vehemently to following Taki on her date with Arashi, but there was really no reasoning with her stepbrother, "We promised to protect her Di, no matter what, remember?" Diana rolled her eyes, yes, they had promised to protect her no matter what, but this was a bit obsessive.

"Martin, seriously, I don't think anything is going to happen if she eats out with someone who's not us just this once." Diana said with folded arms, it was like he was jealous or something. Diana blinked and placed her hands on her hips, "You aren't jealous that Taki is having a great time with some _other_ guy our age, are you?" she said in an accusing tone, the corner of the mouth twitched upward in a smirk when her stepbrother did not respond. _He is jealous!_ She thought amusedly.

-

Tatsuki had the oddest feeling of being watched, "Is something wrong, Taki-chan?" Arashi asked. Taki just smiled and ignored the feeling she was probably just being paranoid.

"I just feel like we're being watched, Arashi-kun, it's probably nothing." Taki said. Arashi 'hm'ed, and made a note about it, he felt like someone was glaring holes in the back of his head.

-

"Martin, this probably isn't good for your psyche." Diana said as she stared at her stepbrother's pathetic form. He looked completely miserable watching Taki and Arashi together. She vaguely heard him mutter something along the lines of 'looks like fun' or something like that. Diana shook her head, this was truly sad. "Come on Martin." She started to drag him away from the sight of the couple.

-

So far everything was going swimmingly, Taki smiled, she was glad she was finally able to hang out with Arashi without the Center agents looming overhead. "You've done better then I expected, Komatsuzaki-kun." An unfamiliar voice said, Taki looked at the speaker with wide eyes, he was a middle-aged Japanese man wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

"Arashi-kun, what are they talking about?" she looked to her friend for answers. His head was hung and his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs. "Arashi-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Miyabe-san…" was her only answer from the boy before chloroform doused cloth covered her nose and mouth and she blacked out.

-

Diana and Martin exited the convenience store with newly bought soft drinks in hand, when they caught a glimpse of a peculiar sight, an unconscious Taki was being carried off by a large, older Japanese man in a kimono. Martin's drink slipped from his hand as he ran off; "I _knew _this would happen!" he seethed.

Diana felt terrible, if she hadn't had dragged her brother off, maybe, just maybe this wouldn't have happened.

-

Taki woke up in a strange apartment, "Good, you're awake." Said the unfamiliar voice from before. The man smiled at her, but it was not reassuring, "You're book has come really in handy, Miyabe-san, now Sousuke-sama will be with us once again." He said, "He'll be happy to know you generously provided a way back to the mortal realm for him."

* * *

_Please Review! It makes me feel loved!! :D_

* * *


	7. Rescue

_I don't own so baby, you can't sue!_

* * *

Taki woke up in a strange apartment, "Good, you're awake." Said the voice of the middle-aged man she did not know. He smiled at her, but the smile was far from reassuring, "You're book was most helpful, Miyabe-san." He said, "Now Sousuke-sama will be with us once again," Taki flinched visibly, "He'll be happy to know you generously provided his way back to the mortal realm." Tatsuki's eyes widened with horror. The man laughed, "Go make sure she's ready for the ceremony."

-**the Red Monarch**-

_Butterflies are beautiful, delicate creatures that possess the grace a human could never hope to have._

A masculine hand rose into the air, held still for a long period of time waiting and hoping that one of the tiny fluttering creatures would land on it.

_Humans envy the butterfly's grace, and thus wish to dance just like the fluttering insect._

A single butterfly landed contently on the hand, and the boy kneeled slightly so that the young girl beside him could see it.

_ However, humans cannot copy the butterfly's dance, this is why humans become butterflies when they die._

The little girl looked at the butterfly curiously, her brilliant reddish-brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight.

_But Miyabes' are better then humans. We're the ones who decide which humans become butterflies, and which ones rot in limbo. There are very few others like us, Suki-chan, that are better then humans, keep that in mind. Never, ever, forget it._

The little girl looked up at her older brother as the butterfly fluttered away from his hand. Her eyes sparkled innocently as she looked up into his red eyes.

_Of course I won't forget, O-nii-chan, I could never forget anything you say!_

The older boy smiled at his younger sister and ruffled her long black hair. He stood up straight, his smile still adorning his lips.

_That's good, Suki-chan_.

-

"I could never forget anything you say…" Tatsuki repeated her words from the memory softly.

"Excuse me, Miyabe-san?" Tatsuki's eyes narrowed coldly at the sound of Arashi's voice. She glared icily at him as he stood in a far corner.

"What is it, Komatsuzaki-san?" she asked with a hollow, freezing tone of voice. Arashi shivered, it wasn't like he hadn't expected this from her.

"I bro-brought you a kimono to wear on the p-plane." He stuttered as he held out the clothing to her. He couldn't bring himself to look into Tatsuki's red eyes.

"Plane?" she asked, Taki turned her gaze away from Arashi and the kimono. Her eyes narrowed at the plush pillow laying idly at the end of the bed she was sitting on. It hadn't been a question, more of a statement with a question mark at the end. (Isn't that a question?!) "Tell, me, Komatsuzaki-san. Does that man plan everything out, or does he make it up on a whim?"

Arashi sighed, Taki could only be referring to Hiro. "I-I don-don't know. I-it's har-hard to tell." Tatsuki merely 'hm'ed in response.

-

Scraps and cuts, over time, will heal. This is an inevitable fact. Emotional wounds will never heal, this too, is an inevitable fact. The emotional trauma Tatsuki endures from watching her brother kill her parents, a handful of Center staff, and nearly kill two Center agents on a mere flight of fancy left the child to deal with it in the only way her mind saw fit. Hemaphobia. This, Olivia Mandell could understand quite easily. What she did not understand, was why anyone would try and bring a monster like Tatsuki's brother out of his prison, or why the old wounds she had acquired on her arms that day so long ago were suddenly burning as though they were fresh.

M.O.M. hissed with pain as she rubbed her arms, the burning wouldn't stop. No matter what she tried, those marks where Sousuke had gripped her harshly and then released high concentrations of that Miyabe special ability into her system seemed to show themselves through the white cloth of her body suit.

"So I take it your old scars are acting up, too?" M.O.M. looked up to see Colin smirking weakly at her. She felt sorry for him, his wounds had been far worse then her own, if she was hurting this badly, and Colin claimed the same of his, then his pain must have been beyond excruciating. "One can only hope this isn't an omen. Of course with this authoress it probably is" he said.

M.O.M. could only just barely return his smirk, "I sure hope not, Colin. Quit breaking the fourth wall, imbecile." her eyes softened on him, in his youth he had be care-free and fun loving, much how Martin was now, except of course, Colin's grades had been top notch. (Which baffles the Center scientists, mind you.) He had grown up the day Sousuke had attacked the Center employees, and had taken it upon himself to make sure Tatsuki was properly taken care of after she had lost her parents; a responsibility that most bachelors his age would never have considered. It was what M.O.M. admired most about him, that and the great pains he went through to gain young Tatsuki's trust and favor.

"Stop staring at me like that, Oli', you're making me jump to romantic conclusions." Only Colin could state something so idiotic with such a serious, and concerned look. It pissed M.O.M. off.

She bashed him on the head, leaving a few lumps behind, forget if he was already hurting, if he was making bad jokes like that then he couldn't be in _that_ much pain. "As if I'd ever want to be paired up with you, imbecile."

"Ah…it feels good to be loved so dearly by a she-man." Colin said with a grin on his face as he rubbed his injured head.

"COLIN!!" M.O.M's infuriated growl carried through the air.

"Oops, guess I said that out loud."

-

Martin and Diana carefully snuck about the apartment complex searching for Tatsuki, hoping to get her safely away from the men who had abducted her. Goons all dressed in similar black kimonos littered the entire building; it was obvious that Sousuke's group intended to keep Taki there.

Martin's eyes burned with fury; one minute, he had only looked away for one minute, and in that damned minute Taki was Taki-napped! _And that Arashi guy, he was with them, he was one of _them _this whole time!_

Diana couldn't help but feel guilty, she shouldn't have been so willing to let Taki go out alone with someone they hardly knew, nor should she have dragged her brother away from keeping a weary eye on her. _He was so unhappy watching them, though, and…and hurt I was only trying to_ Diana came to an abrupt halt behind her brother, he was waiting behind a wall for another goon to pass by. _That idiot may not realize it yet, but…he loves Taki._ She sighed, when her brother was truly angry he was silent, it was unnerving and foreign (as he usually won't shut up) and she didn't like it at all. _It only proves how much he took protecting Taki to heart_. They sprinted off again, careful to make a very small amount of noise as they ransacked the building searching for Taki.

The next sudden stop they took Diana had to look passed her brother for the reason why. Her jade green eyes widened with disbelief and happiness. She glanced up at her brother, of the two forms standing in front of them, one of them, she noticed, his eyes seemed to drink in like some kind of lost treasure.

-

Arashi admired the sight of Taki in the kimono he had brought to her, it would probably be his last chance to see her in such a thing at all. He took her hand and began leading her away. "Why in such a hurry to lead me to my death, Komatsuzaki-san?" her comment was dry and stung like millions of needles repeatedly stabbing him.

His response was quiet, and not what Taki had really expected, "Shut up and let me save you." He said and lead her through alternate hallways, all of which leading away from Hiro, and where Sousuke was to be released from the Spirit Realm. They had only stopped a few times, merely because some lower ranked cult members would occasionally pass by, giving them a need to hide. This current stop however, was different, Tatsuki hadn't realized how much she had already began to miss the Center agents till she saw them standing just ahead of her.

"Martin! Diana!" She had tried to move forward, however she was held back by the firm grip Arashi had of her hand. "Arashi…" she whispered, her voice was full of inquiry and distrust. He claimed he was going to save her, why wasn't he…then she realized, Arashi didn't know they were Center agents or that they were the ones supposed to be protecting her.

"What are you two doing here?" Arashi asked in English.

"We're here to rescue Taki, now let her go." Martin growled at the Japanese boy. Arashi raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know Taki needs to be saved?" Arashi questioned. Taki looked between them, both Martin and Diana seemed ready to fight Arashi if the need arose, and Arashi didn't seem to notice, or acknowledge their hostility.

"Because we're the Center agents protecting her from bastards like you!"

Arashi's eye narrowed, "You're very good at your job." It was said so non-chalant that it was hard to tell if he was really insulting them or not. "If I let Taki go to you, promise me two things." Martin and Diana dropped their guard and blinked owlishly, both seemingly confused, "One, that you never let Hiro or these other goons lay a finger on Taki ever again." Arashi received a 'no shit' expression from the two agents, "and Two, that you allow me the Center's protection from Hiro as well."

"…What?"

"Just promise!" Arashi said.

"Fine, fine, we _promise_." Martin spat the word promise as though it was a cuss. Arashi released Taki's hand. With her hand now free, Taki and embraced them both individually, 'I never thought I would see you again' was never said, but certainly implied. Martin had been surprised by the embrace and when Taki had pulled away he found himself physically missing the warmth of her hug. _Why though?_ He knew. He knew when his sub-conscious responded with: **_Don't screw up, moron_**.

--

_Comments and reviews nourish the soul, FEED MY SOUL!! _

* * *


	8. To The Shrine!

_So I'm back with the next chapter, sorry it took so long, but guess what, 2,000+ words!  
Not that it's impressive or anything._

_I don't own the series Martin Mystery, just the characters Tatsuki and Sousuke Miyabe, Colin Price, Arashi Komatsuzaki, Hiro, and Takakura (and many nameless followers) _

* * *

"I knew it would have just been safer to send you back to Japan!" M.O.M sounded exasperated, Colin, whom was standing nearby, looked horrified when he learned of what happened to his dear little Tatsuki.

"but, it's over now, we saved Taki, and even Abrabi is wanting to join our side!"

"It's Arashi."

"Whatever."

M.O.M's eyebrow made an irritated twitch, "That's not the point Martin." She said, "If we had just gone through with what I initially had planned," she paused to shoot an accusing glare in Colin's direction. The man just chuckled nervously and tried to back out of her line of vision.

"But, you can't send Taki back to Japan! (We've been through this!)" Martin said, "I already told you I'm not going to abandon—"

"Whoever said anything about you abandoning anything?" M.O.M. asked, a light mischievous glint had entered her icy blue eyes. The Center agents, and even Taki and Arashi looked quizzical. "Agents, you will be accompanying Tatsuki and Arashi back to Japan, where you will continue with your mission."

"What?!"

"Bu-but what about school?"

-

**The Red Monarch**

-

A few weeks had passed since everyone had arrived at the Miyabe shrine. Taki had looked around the grounds upon the first moment of their arrival back home, "Well, I see you haven't let the place go completely to hell, Mr. Price." She said off-handedly. Colin put a hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be in mock hurt.

"Why, Taki-chan, I think I make a fair domestic when the need calls for it!" Taki rolled her eyes and continued to walk around the grounds, as if looking for something out of place. It wasn't before long that Taki assisted, Martin, Diana, Java, and Arashi to their rooms. Diana and Taki shared a room, while Colin and Java shared one, leaving the last room to be shared by Martin and Arashi.

"Man, Arashi, don't you have your _own_ home here?" Arashi had been silent when he was rudely asked this.

"No." Was Arashi short and simple response, but again like I said, a few weeks had passed since then.

Arashi yawned and stretched his arms high over his head. As he sauntered into the kitchen he noticed Colin sitting at the kitchen table taking the drag out of his cigarette while looking at some papers, the older man was wearing what must have been his reading glasses. "I didn't realize you smoked, Price-san." Arashi said. Colin seemed to jump at the boy's sudden speech.

Colin smiled wearily at the teenager, "Well, it's not exactly my most comely of habits, I admit." He took the cigarette and put it out in the nearby glass ashtray on the table and then scooped up the papers on the table and shoved them in a brown briefcase.

"Then why haven't you quit that nasty habit yet, Mr. Price?" The voice belonged to Tatsuki. "I hate the smell of cigarette smoke." She took out a spray bottle of some sort of air freshener and began to spray about the room.

Arashi and Colin both looked like they had a heart attack. "You-you shouldn't sneak up on people like that Ms. Miyabe." Arashi said. Before Taki could respond, Colin interjected.

"So are Martin and Diana awake yet? (Java's exploring the grounds. I hope he doesn't get lost.)" Colin looked expectantly up at the two.

"Diana is getting dressed. She'll be down in a few." Taki stated. "I don't know about Martin." She looked to Arashi from the corner of her eye expecting an immediate answer from the boy.

"Last I checked Martin was dead to the world." Arashi said. "I don't think even a third world war would wake him."

"Is that so?" Colin sweat dropped, suddenly the sound of a cell phone ring tone played, "Oh!" Colin stood and began digging in his pocket for his phone. He flipped the small device open when he saw the caller ID. "What is it?" Colin asked, his dark green eyes became shrouded with seriousness, but with a hint of his playful nature still shining through. "It's really early in the morning…" Arashi glanced at Taki who was putting the air freshener away.

"Ooh! It's a wonderful morning!" Diana said as she cheerfully entered the room.

"Java like it here. Really pretty!" Java re-entered the shrine house after exploring the grounds. He was wearing a traditional Japanese outfit called a yukata. Where Colin found one in Java's size was a mystery in and of it self.

"Anything in particular you guys want for breakfast?" Taki suddenly asked while weaving around Colin to get to the small refrigerator. "I can make some tamagoyaki…and I don't know what cereals we have."

"Yes, I looked the paper work…" Colin frowned, and then suddenly broke out in a big grin, "No problem, my newest contribution is in progress, you'll definitely like it, " Colin became suddenly serious again, "but if you slip up and your mother- _my boss_- finds out that I'm letting _you_ test run the new tech, she'll be head me. Really."

"Colin, who are you talking to?" Diana asked, suddenly curious, _I thought Colin worked for the Center, but, M.O.M. doesn't have any kids…at least…I don't think she does…_ Colin jumped and cursed under his breath at his small slip up. He turned around with a big, rather suspicious looking smile while placing a hand over the receiver.

"Oh, it's just the son of the FONY Electronics CEO, My cover here is that I work coming up with new innovative electronic toys for teens today. I have to admit, my background as a Center agent really helps! HAHAHAHA." Colin laughed a forceful sounding laugh. The others sweat dropped.

"If anything, Mr. Price, you sound even more suspicious then normal." Taki said innocently as she pulled out a frying skillet, coincidentally making a clatter of metal to occur in the cabinet she pulled it from. Colin turned to Tatsuki, a hurt expression on his face, he was about to say something but Tatsuki cut him off, "Isn't Tenjin Matsuri coming up?" Taki glanced at the calendar, "It's in four days. You _did_ remember to get everything ready for when all the festival goers come to experience the traditional Miyabe Tenjin Matsuri, right?" Colin froze and Tatsuki smiled, but it didn't seem very pleasant, as it made beads of sweat roll down the sides of Colin's face, this was the signature Tatsuki Pretends To Not Be Bothered But Is Really Pissed Off glare, and it was aimed at the older man, "You didn't." Colin laughed nervously and Taki sighed, disappointed and irritated at the older man. She put the skillet on the stove and went back into the refrigerator and pulled out eggs.

"What's going on? What's this 'Miyabe Tenjin Matsuri' you guys are talking about?" Diana asked, thoroughly confused by the conversation that had taken place.

Arashi smiled wearily, "Well, I know what Tenjin Matsuri is," Arashi said, "I'd imagine it's the Miyabe shrine's version of that festival." Arashi walked over to where Taki was toiling. "I will assist you, Miyabe-san." He said.

Diana's eyes sparkled in delight, "So it's a party?" her hands clasped together, "Like with dancing, food, and fun?" she looked thoroughly excited.

"Well, I don't know about dancing, Ms. Lombard, but food and festival games are usual, and fireworks are shot off down at the river, and there's a lot of people in costumes and traditional wear, and I'm sure there's a parade, too." Taki said as she directed Arashi to chop some vegetables. "The style of celebration varies from shrine to shrine, but Temmangu shrine is well known for it. Mostly because it boasts history…" Taki's voice left off, she seemed to be in thought. "But, unfortunately Colin forgot to get everything ready, and I don't know if Miyabe shrine will be able to pull off a Tenjin Matsuri in just four days."

Colin scratched the back of his head sorrowfully, "It slipped my mind…I was busy…" he muttered. Then suddenly remembered his phone conversation. "Aah! Sorry! I was just conversing with my daughter about Tenjin Matsuri…you're coming?! But! Yes I know it would be a good way to get you the new tech…argh," Colin flipped the ell phone shut, "That kid…I swear he's just like his mom." He sighed and made an expression of pure exhaustion; "He's a demon in human form." He said using his dead serious look.

"I," came a long drawling voice, "Smell," it sounded like it had just awoken early from a sleep that was intended to be eternal, "Fooooooooood." Martin appeared in the doorway; his blonde hair plagued with bed head and his honey brown eyes droopy from having just woken up. "Feed me!" he moaned and slumped into a nearby chair, letting his head fall to the table. Diana fwapped her brother on the head, "Oooow." Martin's moan of pain even sounded tired and overall like he was out of it.

"You really aren't a morning person are you, Martin?" Taki smiled slightly as she cooked the eggs. She got a very muffled response to which she snickered silently to herself. Arashi lips formed a thin line as he frowned.

"Do you need these yet, Ms. Miyabe?" He asked, sporting a small smile. He successfully gained the girl's attention.

"Hmm, yes, just toss them in." Taki said, to which Arashi began putting the chopped vegetables in with the eggs. Within a few seconds, she scrapped the food out of the skillet and onto a platter. "Can you guys think of anything else you want to eat?" she turned to the other people in the room. She sweat dropped, "Ms. Lombard, Java, you can sit down, you know." She said, "You guys are making me nervous…"

"Sorry." The two said sweat dropping as well as they took their seats.

"So, are you at least going to try and get as ready as you can for the Tenjin Matsuri thing?" Diana asked. Martin rolled his head to the side looking sleepily up at the other people at the table.

"Tenjin wha?" he asked.

"Well, I can see what I can put together." Taki said, migrating to what must have been the pantry.

"I'll be happy to help you with whatever you need." Arashi offered, "I'd really like to experience a Miyabe Tenjin Matsuri." Taki smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Komatsuzaki-kun."

Martin seemed to come alive with renewed energy, "I'll help you out too, Taki!" Martin said with fervor. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Not that you know exactly what you're helping with." She said dryly.

-

**Some weeks prior, after Tatsuki had been rescued.**

Hiro threw a vase against the far wall, "Taking your anger out on ancient pottery won't help, Hiro-sama." Takakura said as he flipped through the aged pages of Tatsuki's text.

"That little bastard!" Hiro fumed, glaring at the spot where the vase had shattered, "Arashi…he betrayed us!"

"So it would seem." Takakura said, flipping to the next page of the book. Another one of the followers appeared with a tray of tea. "Thank you." Takakura said as he sipped from the cup.

Hiro sneered at Takakura, "Because of that little brat, all my plans were ruined! Lord Sousuke is still trapped in the Spirit Realm!"

"A good leader has patience, Hiro-sama." Takakura said dispassionately. Hiro snorted and looked to the other followers.

"Arashi…next time _any_ of you see him. Kill him." Hiro said, and then disappeared to another room. Takakura shut the book.

"My, my, what a mess you're in, Arashi-kun." Takakura said.

* * *

_Please Review! Reviews help motivate me, and they keep me company, too. (Wow, that's really sad...)_

_PS_

_Does anyone else think that the new FF site format for our uploading stuff is weird??_


	9. Kimono Shopping

"Let's see, if we want to get ready for Tenjin Matsuri in just four days," Taki began as she slipped on her shoes, "We should probably go to Shinsaibashi-suji Shotengai." Martin, Diana and Java blinked confusedly at the small Japanese girl, whom looked like a pretty young boy at first glance.

"Um, kazuntight?" Martin said with a sweat drop. Taki had forgotten that her three friends had no idea what Shinsaibashi-suji Shotengai was, or where it was located.

"It's the shopping street." Tatsuki stated, "its the best known shopping area here in Osaka."

"_Osaka_?!" Martin seemed shocked, Tatsuki gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise; hadn't he known they were in Osaka? "I thought you lived in Tokyo!" The other teens around him anime fell. "What?"

"You think everybody who says there from Japan lives/ or used to live in Tokyo!" Diana said; giving her stepbrother another good whack over the head. "Not every Japanese person you meet is from Tokyo!"

"So how we get there?" Java the Caveman asked, he hadn't seen any vehicles on the shrine grounds.

"Subway tram, probably." Arashi stated from behind the group, "It's how most people get around in Japan." He looked. Taki seemed to be in thought.

"Well, it's not like we're so far out of the way, in fact, once we get down the shrine steps, we could probably walk to Shinsaibashi." She said looking at the agents she sweat dropped at their expressions, "Unless you want to take the tram." Their visages seemed to brighten immediately. Taki's eyebrow twitched in amusement, _You would think taking the tram was the coolest thing in the world_.

-

**The Red Monarch**

-

She sat on a patient's bed continually muttering incomprehensive things in Japanese, "She isn't responding to the treatment." Five and a quarter year old Tatsuki Miyabe could hear a few Center doctors talking from beyond the door no matter how hard she tried to block her senses. Her legs were drawn as close to her body as possible and her small hands clutched the sides of her head; her fingers becoming entangled in her long black hair.

She just kept seeing it, blood, blood and more blood, then, her parents' blood as their corpses fell to the ground in front of her. A Center agent had tried to protect her from her aniki, "_You dare try and keep Suki-chan away from me?!_" it had happened within a split second, her aniki came after the green-eyed agent who was trying to protect her and suddenly her parents had materialized in his path, attempting to stop him…

He didn't stop. Nor did he any remorse when he cut down his father and mother. An arm had shot out to shield the young child from seeing the bodies. "_Get away from my Suki-chan!_" Poles of electromagnetic energy shot up from the ground, piercing the foreigner through his body in many places and lifting him of the ground. His crimson life spilling everywhere, including Tatsuki; the little girl screamed.

Tatsuki's hands clutched the sides of her head tighter, her reddish eyes growing wider; her whole body became tense and she let out a high-pitched scream that could wake the dead. She could hear the Center agents running toward the room, and the door burst open and a man shout "Taki!" just as her miko powers burst violently from her small body trying to protect her from whatever danger she perceived. "Nggh…Taki, snap out of it!" the man said loudly, "Your safe now!" He wasn't trying to push his way through the barrier to get to her was he? That was stupid! He'd turn to ash!

She could hear his grunts of pain, "Colin! What are you trying to do, you're going to get killed!" he didn't seem to pay the woman any mind, "Colin!" she called out despite how futile it was.

Colin seemed determined to have his flesh burned off, "Taki!" He kept trying to reach the child, "Come on Taki, snap out of it, I know your better at controlling your abilities then this, I've seen you practice!" she was _trying_ to get the power under control! "You can do it…" his voice sounded so close, a hand was placed very lightly on her shoulder. Stupefied, Tatsuki blinked and looked at the injured man barely standing beside her, with her mind free from the thoughts of her brother, the barrier disappeared. Colin smiled wearily, "You did it!" he said just before he collapsed in a heap on her bed. Tatsuki looked at the body on her bed with a horrified expression as the doctors and agents moved quickly to remove the man from her room and treat him. One person lingered behind the other Center staff, the older woman could barely manage to look at the younger girl, abruptly, and after an uncomfortable silence the woman left Tatsuki's room as well.

-

Tatsuki wandered the corridor looking for the man she had injured. _He has to be in one of these rooms_ she thought. She pushed open one of the doors along the right side of the corridor, peering inside she did not see the person she was looking for. With a silent apology she closed the door and continued to the next room.

After a few more failures trying to find the person she was looking for, she finally opened the right door. Upon seeing him she blinked owlishly. It was the man she was looking for, definitely for she couldn't manage to forget what his face looked like, and yet he was different from before. Tatsuki thrust her pointer finger in his direction, "Your hair is _pink_!" she exclaimed. The man was startled by the young girl's sudden appearance and words but soon broke into a grin, that soon became a laugh.

"Like it?" he asked mischief inherent in his forest green eyes, "I get bored of my hair color every so often and dye it." he said, the young girl just continued to stare.

"dye…it?" her eyebrows scrunched in thought, probably trying to understand what he said, "So…your hair changes color when you eat healthier?" she asked totally confused.

The man sweat dropped, "No…(at least I don't think it does) you're confusing the word 'diet' with the phrase 'dye it' meaning to dye."

"So…" Tatsuki seemed to be more confused, "you kill your own hair?"

The man's sweat drop became bigger, "No…well, I suppose when you dye you're hair you're killing it…" he muttered to himself, "I meant I recolor my hair every so often, Taki-chan!"

Tatsuki gave the man a hard stare, "That's not my name." she said.

"Hm?"

"My name is Tatsuki, not 'Taki' and definitely not 'Taki-chan'." She said, her reddish brown boring into his . The man put a thumb to his lip, oblivious to the five year old's hard stare.

"It's just a nickname Tatsuki-kun, no need to get your feathers ruffled." He said with an irritating smile on his face.

"I don't _have_ feathers."

"It's a figure of speech…" He sweat dropped again.

--

There was a collective, "Whoa," from the agents. Taki tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow to see what was so impressive about the shopping street. The one street was lined with many shops of all kinds, colorful neon signs hung from the sides of buildings and the place was packed with shoppers, window shoppers, and people who were just out for a stroll. "So uh, what's first?" Diana asked she looked like she had ants in her pants.

"You guys need traditional Japanese clothing. (Or maybe just some costumes, no one will really care.)" Tatsuki said, walking down the street looking for the nearest kimono tailor. The others stayed close to Tatsuki, so not to lose her, "Here's a good place." She suddenly said, "Nakamuraya always has good kimonos." The truth was, all the kimono shops where just as good, Tatsuki just liked Nakamuraya.

Sorting through the many men's kimonos that where dumped on top of him, Martin turned to Taki, who was casually browsing through brightly colored summer kimonos for girls. "Are you gunna get a kimono, too, Taki?" he asked, wobbling slightly, apparently a lot of kimonos piled on top of each other must have been heavy.

"No, I already have something I'm going to wear to the festival." Taki said.

"I think I've decided." Diana appeared holding a women's summer kimono in various shades of reds, whites, and pinks, and Taki could see that there was some print in black, though from the perfect folded state of the kimono, Tatsuki was unsure of what it was a print of.

"You _think_ you've decided?" Martin commented snidely.

"Shut up, Martin." Diana responded.

"I think it's beautiful, Diana, it'll compliment your eyes nicely." The stepsiblings sweat dropped, Tatsuki didn't even seem to have glanced at the kimono. "I wonder how Arashi is doing with helping Java," she suddenly wondered out loud. Martin looked annoyed, Tatsuki came back from her musing, "Is something wrong Martin? Why haven't you picked a kimono out yet? (Is it really that hard to chose?)"

-

"I don't understand." A navy blue longhaired man whispered to a small, concealed device. "What exactly am I looking for here?"

"_Ugh, Takumi how many times do I have to tell you before you understand?!_" the angry voice of Takumi's boss slithered through the earpiece. Takumi felt the vein in his forehead beginning to throb, "_Keep your eyes peeled for Miyabe Tatsuki and Komatsuzaki Arashi. Capture Miyabe alive, but you can kill Komatsuzaki in whatever manner you like._"

Takumi paused for a short period, "Isn't Komatsuzaki-kun on our side?"

"_Komatsuzaki betrayed us. Kill him on site, got it Yamada-kun?_"

"Hai, hai." Yamada Takumi accepted his orders without further questioning and sprinted off, keeping a look out for his former partner.

-

Arashi was having a difficult time finding an appropriately sized formal kimono for Java, but this was to be expected, not many Japanese men were like Java. Arashi let out a long sigh. "Java find one that fit Java!" the caveman said jovially. Arashi looked over to see that Java had indeed found a kimono that fit him. It was navy blue in color with patterning in shades of gold.

"Thank goodness." Arashi said with a weak smile. "I was beginning to lose hope."

Tatsuki appeared behind Java, "So you finally found one?" Taki smiled "That's good, what about you Komatsuzaki-kun?"

"Yes, I've found one." Arashi said, slightly disappointed that Tatsuki continued to refer to him by his surname.

"Great, now we're just waiting for Martin to choose a kimono…"


	10. Blue Butterfly

the Kage Tenshi does not own _Martin Mystery_.

-

Takumi pulled his blue hair up into a ponytail and gave himself a once over in the mirror, he looked like he had just walked out of a Neo-Visual music video. "It'll have to do…" he muttered to himself. The probability of finding Komatsuzaki and Miyabe in Japan was slim, after all, it wasn't like there wasn't a gargantuan population to worry about. He held out his hands and whispered something beneath his breath. Energy collected into a small mass that hovered over the palms of his hands. He whispered under his breath again and the energy was compressed into the form of a small blue butterfly. _If they're here, Aoichou will find them_.

-**The Red Monarch**-

"Tatsuki-chan?! Is that you?!" Tatsuki blinked owlishly at the gothic Lolita who came rushing at her outside Nakamuraya's (Do I have to mention she's speaking in Japanese?). "Omigawd, it _is_ you!" The girl had got up close to examine Tatsuki's features.

"Um…" Tatsuki stumbled backwards away from the girl, "Kisaki-chan…" she recognized the Japanese girl with the dyed blonde hair which was pulled up into pigtails. Martin had finally chosen a kimono for himself and the group was on their way to the next store.

The blonde Japanese girl looked behind the priestess, "Ooh, foreigners!" she sounded excited. "Are they with you?" she asked quickly.

"Aah, Hai, Kisaki-chan…" Tatsuki sweat dropped.

Diana cocked her head; she had never seen anybody wear Victorian styled clothing, let alone a Victorian styled dress, outside of Halloween, or the 60s. It was quite peculiar. "Hey, Taki, do you know this person?" Diana asked, she couldn't understand the other girl's rapid Japanese, but she got the feeling Tatsuki knew her.

Tatsuki turned away from the gothic Lolita, and switched back to speaking English. "Yes, we used to go to the same school (I can't say we were really friends, though)"

Martin sweat dropped, "What's with the weird outfit? (It's cute, though)" he asked.

Tatsuki sighed and shrugged, and turned to the Lolita, and in Japanese she asked, "What's with the outfit?" as politely as she could. Kisaki blinked and looked down at her dress.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"It's fine…" Tatsuki sweat dropped, _I'm really not good at this_ Tatsuki thought to herself, _and we really need to get a move on, _she gave the blonde girl "Anyway, Kisaki chan, we have to go." Tatsuki bowed and preceded forward with the other's following. (Arashi gave a bow to the blonde girl as he followed as well.)

"Wait, Miyabe-chan!" Kisaki called to the small priestess, "I have a request for Tenjin Matsuri!" Tatsuki came to a halt and turned to face the other girl once more.

"Hm, what is it?" Tatsuki asked.

Martin elbowed Arashi, "Hey, what are they saying?" Arashi sweat dropped.

"Doesn't the U-watch have a translator in it?" Arashi asked the spiky blonde haired boy.

Martin glared at Arashi, "It can translate text, not speech." He said hotly.

"Alright," Arashi put his hands up in mock surrender. "The blonde girl, Kisaki, just asked Tatsuki if this year Tenjin Matsuri could have a Gothic Lolita Tea Party, or something like that."

"Gothic…Lolita?"

"It's something that spawned from the Visual Kei world."

"Visual Kei?" Diana asked, she was not familiar with such terms and was curious to learn what they meant.

"Visual Kei is a rock music movement, characterized mostly by extravagant makeup and costumes that were influenced by seventeenth to nineteen century European fashion." Arashi explained as best as he could. "Just think KISS, or David Bowie, bands like that. (But if you ever want to listen to it, MALICE MIZER, Luna Sea, and Vidoll, are a few you could listen to.)" He said, Diana seemed to have a mental picture of what these bands may look like, and shuddered, David Bowie was creepy. (No offence intended to Bowie fans.) "But now everything now is…Neo-Visual."

Diana sweat dropped, she doubted she like any of that kind of music. _It sounds like it would be more of Martin's style…_ she thought with a grimace.

"Sounds pretty awesome." Martin said, Diana nearly anime fell, she had definitely called it.

-

Colin lit the end of his cigarette, pushed his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, and began looking over some plans when he heard his cell phone ring. Digging the device out of his pocket, he flipped the phone open and placed it next to his ear, "Hello?" he asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the poisonous smoke out of his mouth. He sweat dropped at the speaker, "I was just going over the plans to see if any major faults are noticeable…" he laughed, "It's going to be great, my best work yet!" his eyes hardened, "I have to go, give my regards to your mother." Despite a few audible protests, Colin pressed the 'end' button on the phone and went to the door and slid it open, _I can't normally see the things Tatsuki can, but for a moment, I saw a glowing butterfly._ His eyebrows furrowed, _Of course, it could be a solid creature…arg, not the issue Colin!_ He shook his head, _If red glowing butterflies are angry spirits, what are blue glowing butterflies?_

-

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"A six-year-old Tatsuki winced at the loud voice of her (currently) lime green haired caretaker.

"I told you already," Tatsuki gave him a stubborn look, "I fixed the problem with O-nii-san." She said. Her long black hair was pulled away from her eyes and into a ponytail, and she wore olive green pajamas. "I turned my Nii-san into a butterfly, even though he's a red butterfly, he can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Tatsuki…" Colin sink down to her eye level and placed his hands on her shoulders, "_Why_ did you go? It was _very _dangerous."

"Because I'm the only one who knows how." Tatsuki stated as if it were an obvious thing.

"What does it mean, 'turned into a red butterfly'?" Colin asked though he wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Butterflies are what people become when they crossover, red butterflies are the remnants angry spirits." Tatsuki said serenely.

"Wasn't your brother still alive?"

"Yes, but it's only a little bit hard to send a living person to the Other Realm." Tatsuki yawned, "Can I go back to sleep now?" Colin sighed, he supposed the small girl didn't understand the gravity of her actions.

"Yes, you can."

"_Arigato,_"

-

Takumi paid the woman at the candy counter for his sweets, "Thanks." He said as he popped a candy in his mouth and walked out of the store. The navy blue haired twenty-seven year old looked up towards the clouds as he popped another candy in his mouth. _I wonder where Aoichou is_ he thought curiously and began walking down the street, _oh well, if Aoichou finds her, he'll return._

-

Tatsuki sighed, she had no idea how to pull off a gothic Lolita tea party, but Kisaki wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, she was pushy that way. She looked up and gazed into the windows of other stores along the shopping street, and stopping at every street vendor so Diana could look at the merchandise. Taki's eyes wondered as her little group got into a small argument about purchasing one of the street vendors items ( Martin didn't seem to understand that 200 yen was not the same as 200 dollars.) her mahogany colored eyes caught sight of a silver haired person ducking behind a clothing rack in a store adjacent from where the group was currently standing, Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at the strangeness, but said nothing about it, preferring to instead think about what else would be needed for Tenjin Matsuri. "Fireworks." She said, and walked off to where she knew there would be a fireworks vendor this time of year.

* * *

_Please review after reading. :D_

_The Bowie comment was my impression on this one album art of his. :P So seriously, no insults intended._


	11. Shot

_AT LAST, THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 11!_

theKageTenshi does not own _Martin Mystery_.

* * *

Colin could hear his little Tatsuki arguing with one of the boys, "You shouldn't have wandered off!"

"It's not like I went that far!" Taki's voice was the calmer one, it always was. "It was almost across the street." The bags in her hand shuffled as she walked back into her home. Taki looked to her surrogate father, "Mr. Price, do you have any idea how to throw a Gothic Lolita Tea Party? Kisaki-chan won't take no for an answer and I've never been to one."

"Are you ignoring me?!" Martin complained as he to walked into the building. Diana and Arashi behind him.

"She obviously_ is_ ignoring you, Martin no bakabakashi." Arashi said dryly.

"Hey! (Was that an insult?)"

"….no." Arashi lied.

Colin blinked, "a Gothic Lolita Tea Party? Like the ones sometimes held at Anime Conventions?" he asked. Tatsuki shrugged, "Hold on," Colin said and disappeared to who knows where. There was a loud thud, and then the sounds of several objects falling off a shelf, "Ow, dammit!" the group sweat dropped. Colin then reappeared with armfuls of black and purple cloth, or drapery of some kind. "It shouldn't be hard to pull off a gothic Lolita tea party." Tatsuki's sweat drop got bigger.

"Why are you so into this?" She asked, "and why do you have all that black and purple stuff?!"

Colin looked away from the group, "I was sixteen and I had a moment."

"But why do you still have it?" Diana asked.

"I'm a pack rat."

-

**-The Red Monarch-**

-

The blue butterfly lingered it bit more, as if perhaps trying to clearly see the people now inside the shrine without bringing any attention on itself again. The creature's antenna glowed an iridescent color before fluttering off.

-

Takumi waited patiently outside of a small convenience store for his blue fluttering ally to return. His golden eyes caught sight of the small glowing creature. Takumi turned to it and let the blue insect land on his outstretched palm. "Did you have any luck?" Takumi asked the small creature, his golden eyes seemed to be in a strange trance like state. A smirk found it's way to his face, "lucky, indeed…" he murmured.

-

The morning of Tenjin Matsuri, Tatsuki smoothed out the collar of her lavender kimono and then checked herself in the mirror; she supposed it looked fine enough.. Tatsuki sweat dropped as she heard a noise of indignation coming from the teen in the bathroom. "Do you need some help, Diana?" Tatsuki asked.

"No, no, I got it!" Tatsuki sweat dropped a little bigger as she heard more frustrated sounds.  
"Well, I'm coming in anyway." Taki declared and entered. She stifled a laugh as she saw a chibi form Diana struggling to get her obi tied. "First Miss Lombard…" Tatsuki began while she took the offending obi from Diana's grasp, "if you fold your collar _that_ way, people will think you're a ghost." Diana gave the slightly smaller girl a look as if to ask 'why', "Because _that_ way is how the dead are dressed." Diana paled; in other words, other festivalgoers would think she was as foolish as her brother was. Tatsuki motioned for Diana to spin so she could tie the obi belt around her waist as Diana held her kimono together in the proper way.

"How much do you wanna bet Martin has his on the wrong way?" Diana said suddenly, Tatsuki chuckled, Martin probably had his kimono – or was putting his kimono on the wrong way.

"There, I'm done." Tatsuki said as she stepped away from Diana.

"Thanks Taki." Diana smiled.

"Ladies, hurry up, we'll be late!" the two girls heard Colin call from outside the bedroom.

"Late? Taki I thought the festival was held here?" Tatsuki blinked in response to Diana's question.

"Um, no actually. What we do takes place after the main event, remember what I said about a parade?" Tatsuki said holding her pointer finger up to the sky. Diana's visage became sparkly she loved parades!

"DIAN~NA!! Hurry up!" They heard Martin called from down stairs; Diana put her hands on her hips.

"He says that like I'm the only one holding us up!"

-

Takumi maneuvered through the large crowds with little difficulty, '_Hiro's an idiot_' he thought to himself, '_He's already replaced Sousuke's ambitions with his own racist ones,' _Takumi paid a man for the chicken skewer he picked up and went on his merry way. '_If he does succeed in bringing Sousuke back, he'll be killed.'_

-

"_I have chosen a fool to act in my stead should some tragedy befall me." _ Sousuke had spoken as if he knew what was to happen later that day. Takumi blinked in confusion. "_Yamada-kun, despite who I have left in charge, I want _you_ to look after Suki-chan, the Center has her, and they will alter her thinking against me,"_

"_What can I do to stop them?" _ Takumi asked, eager to assist the man.

"_You can't._" Sousuke said solemnly, "_If you try, they will only succeed in locking her further away from us._"

There was an awkward silence between the two, "_Miyabe-san_, " Takumi suddenly spoke up, "_If I may ask, why did you kill you're parents?_" Sousuke was silent for a moment, "_Why kill anyone at all?_" Sousuke's brown-red eyes seemed to swirl with emotions as he thought on those questions.

"_That day,_" he began, "_the Center had approached my parents and told them of a 'threatening manifestation' nearby,_" Sousuke smirked at his listener, "_I did some investigating, it turns out the only thing nearby is a harmless gathering of forest sprites, nothing to be concerned about, however when I returned…I overheard one of the agents speaking with her superior…_" his smirk grew wider and Takumi became more interested in the story, "_that Superior…was going to have my family arrested for paranormal crimes they didn't commit…the whole story was a scam…and I lost it."_

"_That doesn't explain why you killed your parents."_ Takumi pointed out.

Sousuke shrugged, "_They got in my way._"

-

Tatsuki sighed when she saw the condition of Martin's kimono, "Honestly, did you even think to ask Komatsuzaki for help?" Martin sweat dropped as Taki sent a glare in Arashi's direction while she adjusted the collar of his kimono. A light blush stained his cheeks (Diana giggled knowingly at her brother's expense)

Arashi through up his hands in surrender, "I was helping Java!" he said, Java nodded in affirmation. Ignoring the scene Colin closed his briefcase and proceeded to usher everyone out.

"If everyone is ready, let's get going!" He said

"Colin, what's in the suitcase?"

Colin sweat dropped, unsure of what to say, "Just…some…business." he laughed, and Tatsuki raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really' but proceeded out the door with the others. Colin let out a sigh before he followed behind them.

-

The festival so far had gone like it did every year, Taki scanned the large crowd looking for some familiar faces. She stood on her tiptoes, hoping to catch sight of Java, Colin, or Martin. Seeing one of them, she headed in that direction. "Personally, I think it's my best creation yet!" Colin gushed like a child over the object in his hands. Tatsuki glanced at the person he was speaking to, he was around her age, but taller. He wore a sugegasa hat on his head, but she could see strands of white hair poking out from underneath it. His clothes were mostly visual kei style, obscured by the long funnel neck coat he wore (which was not zipped up). Tatsuki folded her arms over her chest as stood next to Colin.

"You aren't trying to peddle off your junk to this guy are you, Mr. Price?" Colin and the mysterious boy seemed to jump out of their skin at the sound of her voice. Tatsuki turned to the boy and bowed, "I apologize for this man, please don't feel obligated to buy anything from him."

The boy sweat dropped, "It's okay…"

Tatsuki made a small smile, "I'm Tatsuki Miyabe, 'Taki' for short." She said in English. The boy seemed taken a back, "You look European, so I assumed you spoke English, was I wrong?" Tatsuki cocked her head to the side.

He shook his head, "No…It's just…._you're_ Tatsuki Miyabe?" Taki nodded yes.

"And you are?" She asked expectantly. The boy's eyes became hard, and Tatsuki mentally shivered, it was the exact same look Agent Olivia Mandell would give her every time she spotted Tatsuki at the Center with Colin when she was younger.

"…Isaac." He said after a while.

Taki smiled anyway, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Isaac."

"Hey! Taki! Where are you!?" Tatsuki heard Martin yell, she sighed.

"I better go see what he wants..." she said, "I hope you enjoy the festival, Mr. Isaac!" She glared over her shoulder at her guardian, "and don't you sell him any useless junk, Mr. Price!" Colin sweat dropped at the accusation.

After she was well out of sight Colin scratched the back of his head, "She isn't like the person who hurt your mother, you know." He said with a sigh, "Keep in mind, the only relative you can choose to be a part of your family is your wife…or something like that…and that isn't even true in some cultures!" Colin said, "Now about my beautiful invention, let me show you how it works!" he said with childlike glee.

-

Takumi spotted his prey and waited for the opportune moment to strike. His finger itched to pull the trigger, just a few more moments… '_Now!'_ his mind shouted. As soon as he pulled the trigger back a blast knocked Takumi off balance and he fell from his hiding spot. He knew his bullet had hit somebody, the screams of terror were enough to figure that out, however, he no longer knew if it hit the right target.

"Did you think I didn't see you up there pointing your gun?" said a voice. Takumi lazily turned his head to look up at the speaker. He was young and of European decent, and he wore a sugegasa. Takumi chuckled, "Why are you laughing?" the Sugegasa boy asked.

"My apologies Sugegasa-san," Takumi said referring to him by his hat, "but despite your valiant efforts, I _still_ shot _somebody._" He laughed, "I just don't know if it was the person I was aiming for or not!"

-

The crowd was in pandemonium trying to get away from the scene, Tatsuki looked around desperately for a familiar face as the crowd shoved her in every direction; suddenly she found herself no longer being pushed and shoved, but staring down at the victim. Her eyes became wide and tears welled within them, Taki cover her mouth in horror as she sunk to her knees beside the body. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out and gently shook his shoulder, "Arashi?" she asked quietly, her hand felt damp on his shoulder, slowly she lifted her hand and saw that it was stained red with the blood from his wound, she froze immediately.

-

Martin pushed his way out of the panicking crowd, "TAKI!! DIANA!! JAVA!!" He called, though he doubted they could hear him over the noise. "ARASHI!!" Finally he caught sight of Taki, and his eyes filled with horror, "Oh, no…"

-

It was an instantaneous reaction to the blood, with a small shockwave, Tatsuki's small body released a massive amount of electromagnetic energy forming a rather impressive barrier around Arashi and herself. Her body was frozen, and her eyes were wide, scared, and a bit teary, too. "Miss…Miyabe…" she could barely hear Arashi's voice in her autistic state, "I'm fine…it's…just my shoulder." He tried to reassure her. Arashi attempted to sit up, but it was useless considering the condition of his right arm. "I don't know if you can hear me like that, Miss Miyabe," Arashi said, "But…I'm okay…"

-

"TAKI!" Martin pushed as hard as he could against the barrier, this was her worst reaction to blood he had ever seen, and it didn't make him feel any better knowing he couldn't get to her. Suddenly he wasn't he only one pushing against the barrier, to his right was Java and Diana, and to his left was Colin.

"Push and walk at the same time, Martin, it's the only way to get anywhere!" Colin shouted over the electric noise made by the barrier. Martin nodded and took the older man's advice. He soon found himself closer to the center of the barrier.

"TAKI! Can you hear me!?" He reached out to her, the barrier still tried to push him back with great force, it even burned to an extent. "Come on Taki, snap out of it!" Martin reached and grabbed hold of her shoulder as gently as he could, "Snap out of it!" Tatsuki's eyes seemed to widen before the barrier completely disappeared. Martin slumped to the ground, thoroughly exhausted.

"Martin?" her voice was small and shaky. The others had already joined them, Colin was examining Arashi's wound and Diana and Java were asking both Martin and Tatsuki if they were all right.

Colin reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He pressed a large triangular button and suddenly a portal to the Center infirmary opened, "Emergency portal." He explained before he carried Arashi through it, the others close behind.

-

It felt like forever before a doctor came out to speak with them, and he was quickly bombarded with the usual questions. He answered them monotonously, "Mr. Komatsuzaki is fine, he won't die, however there is a chance he may never be able to use his right arm again." The room suddenly felt a little lighter. Arashi wasn't going to die today, that was a good thing, despite the loss of his right arm.

"Can we see him?" Tatsuki asked timidly. The doctor examined her form for a moment and then nodded.

"You may."

* * *

_I don't own Isaac either, xD, he belongs to Saiyan5Nine-Tails, I'm certain I had permission. lol._

_A Sugegasa is a cone shape straw hat. _

_Please leave a a review_

* * *


	12. Vialed Blood

_I do not own Martin Mystery or it's characters. I do own Taki, Sousuke, Arashi, Hiro, Takakura, and Takumi. Isaac Alexander belong to Saiyan5Nine-tails, you should read his stories! _

**-The Red Monarch-**

It felt like forever before a doctor came out to speak with them, and he was quickly bombarded with the usual questions. He answered them monotonously, "Mr. Komatsuzaki is fine, he won't die, however there is a chance he may never be able to use his right arm again." The room suddenly felt a little lighter. Arashi wasn't going to die today, that was a good thing, despite the loss of his right arm.

"Can we see him?" Tatsuki asked timidly. The doctor examined her form for a moment and then nodded.

"You may." The doctor said, "but, only one at a time, the room isn't that big."

Tatsuki entered the small room first, silently closing the door behind her, "Arashi?" she questioned with a small, meek voice. The body on the bed made some sort of grunting noise and shifted ever so slightly. Tatsuki brushed a stubborn strand of black hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. She could sense that Arashi was looking at her, and expecting her to say something more, but her voice was caught in her throat and her eyes seemed to be stuck on her navy blue converse sneakers.

"You don't have to stand so far away, you know." Arashi said his chocolate brown eyes held an amused light to them. He held back a chuckle as he watched Tatsuki scuttle closer to his side, her eyes still glued to her shoes and her petite fingers twirling a strand of her bangs that she had just pushed behind her ear. "It isn't a sin to look at me either." He wanted to say it like he was annoyed, however it never quite came across that way. Tatsuki only briefly managed to raise her eyes to meet his before they quickly darted back to her sneakers. Arashi could only sigh.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki said after a few more moments of playing with her hair and staring at her sneakers.

Arashi cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He scratched the back of his head with his only functioning arm. "Why?" he asked, "You really don't have to be sorry about anything." He said.

Tatsuki's head snapped up, her brownish-red eyes quickly meeting his milk chocolate brown ones. "Of course I do!" she said, "If it hadn't been for my freak out, we could have gotten you to a doctor sooner!" her voice rose in pitch only by a fraction, "If it wasn't for me, you're right arm probably could have been saved!" Tatsuki clenched her fists tightly; "If it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't have been shot…" she bit her lip to silence any more words from coming through.

Arashi beckoned Tatsuki to come closer; silently the small girl complied, once she as within his reach Arashi placed his left hand on top of her head, "We don't know if that shooting had anything to do with you." He said with a smile, "it was probably just coincidence. Also, I lost feeling in my arm as soon as that bullet hit me, I don't think it was ever salvageable."

-

Takumi Yamada continued to laugh much to the sugegasa boy's irritation. He had no idea where he was, and this boy seemed intent on interrogating him. Every time he was asked a question he would answer vaguely, and every time he answered vaguely the sugegasa boy's face would become red with frustration and he'd barely be able to keep himself from shoving the barrel of his gun down Takumi's throat. "Tell me, Sugegasa Boy," Takumi smirked with a queer light in his eyes, "What do you know about Yomi?" the boy's lack of answer seemed to suffice for Takumi, "Guess you can't expect a foreigner to know much." The blue haired man huffed with a maniacal grin. The silver haired boy who had worn the sugegasa reached into his blue trench coat's pocket and pulled out a cellular phone and dialed a number.

-

Colin Price jumped when he felt his thigh vibrate and quickly reached for his cell phone, "Hello?" he answered rubbing his temples. His eyebrows knitted into confusion, "What do you need to know about 'yomi' for?" he asked.

"Colin, who are you talking to?" the voice of his former partner chimed in, surprising Colin into almost dropping his phone. He turned to the owner of the voice with a nervous smile plastered to his face.

"Ju-just someone I do some business with!" Colin said, the only way to lie to MOM was to not lie at all, i.e. Substitute the whole truth for parts of the truth. MOM gave him a hard stare.

"This isn't the time, or the place for your 'business,' Colin." MOM said, "I want to find out who shot that boy and have him in custody in three days, tops!"

Colin saluted her as she walked passed him, "Yes ma'am!" he said before turning his attention back to the phone, "I'm not really the person you should be asking." Colin said, "It sounds like a question for Tatsuki, you got a pen and some paper?" he asked, "Okay, here's her cell phone number (assuming she has it on)."

-

MOM looked over to her three agents, "I'm really at a loss as to what we should do now." She said after a moment.

Martins face seemed to contort into some strange cross between the emotions associated with being involved in a shooting and amusement at the strange circumstance where his superior had no idea what they should do next, "Really, that's unusual for you, maybe you've lost your—ow," Diana elbowed her step-brother hard in the rib cage.

"We could go back to Torrington, "Diana suggested with what seemed to be a forced smile (AN: Tenjin Matsuri takes place in July, however, I always thought of Torrington to be a year round type private school.) MOM placed her chin between a hooked finger and her thumb, thinking about Diana's suggestion.

"Java thinks Ja-pan is nice but he misses Toring-tun." Said the caveman.

"I don't wanna go back to school!" Martin whined childishly, "We barely got to see much of Osaka!" Not that he avidly tried to get out of the shrine to go experience it. MOM closed her eyes and pursed her lips, a measure to ignore Martin so she could contemplate whether or not it was a good idea.

Her eyes opened slowly and she side glanced at her agents, "Well, no matter where I send you three with Tatsuki, Mr. Komatsuzaki will have to stay here to recuperate." She said Diana looked hopeful at the prospect of getting to go back to school and be in a country were she could speak the language fluently. She had gained a new respect for Tatsuki in that particular sense. "I'll wait and see what Tatsuki wants to do." After all, her opinion matters as well.

"I'm fine with either solution." Tatsuki said as she came out of Arashi's hospital room. Her quiet voice slightly startling them all.

Martin pouted, "You should be more decisive, Taki." He 'glared' down at the small Japanese girl. Tatsuki just shrugged the comment off.

Diana approached her carefully, "Is Arashi okay?" Tatsuki nodded and Diana smiled reassuringly, "That's good to hear."

"So," MOM began, "Diana and Java would like to go back to Torrington, Martin wants to go back to Osaka, and Tatsuki could care less." She assessed each person before she gave her answer, "I suppose majority rules, and back to Torrington it is." MOM smirked. Martin complained loudly.

-

Even now Torrington Academy was quite an impressive sight to behold for Tatsuki Miyabe. "I can't believe we're already back at this place." She heard Martin mumble darkly under his breath.

"What's so bad about it?" both Diana and Tatsuki inquired at the same time. Martin stared at them incredulously.

"Its _school_!" he stressed, "Hell on Earth! Prison!"

Diana sighed, "Well, maybe for people like _you_, Martin." She said with only a half-attempted glare as she proceeded back to her dorm to get reacquainted with her things. Martin stuck his tongue out at his stepsister's back.

"Come on, Taki, Java make Tamagoyaki." Java said heading for the building.

"That's sounds good Java." Tatsuki smiled and followed the caveman to the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait!" Martin called after the two of them.

-

The next day seemed to proceed as normal, too normal for Taki's taste, '_How does the Center do it? How do they cover up 3 students and 1 employee's prolonged absence?'_ she wonderedto herself as she journeyed to class.

Taki wore her normal boyish looking clothes; though she was still new to not having to wear a uniform she found these slightly oversized garments comfortable. Her shirt was of a character called 'GIR' from a Nicktoon called 'Invader Zim' that Martin seemed to like. The shirt was blue, and in fade green colors it read: 'Your intelligence is stupid!' Her pant were black and for the most part, slightly form fitting until they reached her knees, then the became large and baggy, she couldn't even see her shoes as she walked. For the most part, her hair was left unbrushed, but nobody around her seemed to care. In fact, a few girls had gushed about how adorable Taki was as she walked by, '_I had forgotten, most of the students here think I'm a boy._' Taki thought with a sigh,"Taki!" Taki looked over her shoulder to see Jenni Anderson approaching her.

"Hello, Ms. Jenni." Taki said her head slightly cocked to side, her brown-red eyes lit only with politeness. "It has been awhile."

"Oh, well yeah!" Jenni exclaimed, "I heard you had a family emergency back in Japan, is everything okay?" Taki's eyebrows furrowed, a…family emergency? Suddenly her eyes widened, '_So that's how they do it, but I wonder what Martin and Diana's cover was?_'

Taki smiled serenely, "Yes, it turns out everything is fine, Mr. Price just had a little smoker's scare."

Jenni was confused, "Mr. Price?" she asked, either Japanese culture was a lot different then she thought, or Taki may have mistranslated her words, but 'Mr. Price' didn't sound like someone in her family.

"Mr. Price is the man who took me in after my parents died." Taki explained. Jenni's eyes took on a look of sorrow, Taki bristled, "Please don't feel sorry for me, Ms. Jenni, really!"

"But I feel bad, though, I wouldn't know what it's like to lose both my parents, but it must be devastating." Jenni said, then suddenly shook herself of depressing thoughts and took Taki by the arm, guiding her down the hall, "Anyway, last time I saw you Martin was always like, super close by." She said, "I don't know how you or Diana can stand him, he's _so_ annoying." Taki came to a dead halt, "Hm? Taki?"

"He has his good points, you know." The brownish-red eyed girl said. Her eyes were hard, and if one interpreted further, you'd say Taki was aggravated. "Aside from some childish tendencies, Martin is a loyal friend and a great guy," Taki said, "granted, he doesn't practice 'look before you leap'," Taki recalled how Martin, like Colin before him, braved the force field made from her raw power, despite how much pain it should have imposed upon him.

"But he's such a _freak_ Taki, you can't tell me you don't find his paranormal mania annoying." Jenni didn't seem to get the point, or she ignored it.

Taki rarely ever found herself angry, not that she was never irritated by something, or something said before, but what emotions filled her stomach was something Taki would equate to bees swarming and preparing to sting the fool who mess with their hive, and it wasn't something she was particularly used to. The young Miyabe's eye's flashed, "At least he's passionate about something, Ms. Jenni." Taki said coldly, Jenni found she was taking a step back, being completely unfamiliar with the Miyabe Glare, the look she was getting frightened her. '_The paranormal has made up most of my life, having people like Martin around who are interested in it…this-this girl could never understand._' Taki thought brusquely. "What are _you _passionate about? Is it gymnastics, or do you like movies, would you like to be an actress? Or are you only interested in the current pretty boys in front of you? What is it that _you're_ passionate about, Ms. Jenni Anderson?" Taki's eyes narrowed, Jenni placed a hand over where her heart was as she continued backing away from Taki, tears forming in her cerulean eyes, Taki knew she must have been getting through to the popular girl on some level, "If being into the paranormal makes a person a 'freak', Ms. Jenni, then I'm one, too, because my whole life as a shrine keeper is shrouded in it." Taki spat, and proceeded to walk around Jenni and onward to her class.

"Wha-what do you mean, Taki?" Taki could hear the girl's shock and her slightly crushed ego intertwined within those few words.

Taki paused again, and without turning to face the girl she breathed in deeply, as if to settle the swarming bees in her stomach, "You had a dog once didn't you?" Taki said more then asked, "That dog died, didn't it?" Taki turned her head slightly and peered at the popular girl's unsettled visage, then brown-red eyes flickered to the iridescent creature that was always following the auburn haired girl at her heels, she locked eyes with it, and the spirit told her the story. "You were 12, and if it wasn't for Alexis, you would have been struck by that truck and be dead right now." Taki said her eyes softened considerably, "You have had the great fortune of being surrounded by people, and a pet, which care for you, who are loyal to you, and want to protect you, Ms. Jenni." Taki smiled kindly to the popular girl, who seemed disturbed by the things the small Japanese girl was saying, but the smile Taki gave her seemed quite sad, "Alexis, even in death, is still trying to protect you, sort of like your very own guardian angel, or should I say golden retriever?" Taki left Jenni to think on what she had said and went to class.

Jenni covered her mouth, a queasy, unsettling sensation entered her heart; it was much similar to the feeling a person would get before they got on a rather infamous for 'hurl factor' roller coaster, no, it was like being seasick, but much worse. Jenni sank to her knees, a few tears freely cascading down her cheek from the corner of her eyes. "I never…told anyone…not even my own parents…that Alexis saved my life that day." She hiccupped, '_I haven't even told anyone at Torrington I ever had a dog, let alone one named Alexis!_' As she sat there in her turmoil, the spirit dog whimpered, and nuzzled against the arm of the hand placed at the floor instead of her mouth. He couldn't understand why his master never seemed to acknowledge him anymore, even though that other human told her he was there. Even so, he'd continue keeping his master safe, even if she wouldn't acknowledge him anymore.

-

Taki rested her chin in her palm, and glared up at the offending clock on the wall, '_When is class over?'_ She thought with disdain, she needed to figure out how to make it up to Colin for leaving him alone to deal with Kisaki and what other Gothic Lolitas she'd be bringing, plus, his birthday was tomorrow, and she was still drawing a blank as to what to do. '_I should have dealt with Jenni better, I didn't mean to make her cry._' Taki had heard it from some boy at the start of class, Jenni had been reduced to tears, and she _knew_ Martin would be after the culprit. '_I wonder what he'll think when I tell him it was me, and why?_' Tatsuki sighed, '_I'm not sorry for what I said, though._' The bell finally rang, and Tatsuki happily gathered her things. When she placed her things inside her bag, the edge of her binder pressed the 'on' button of her cell phone, which lay at the bottom of her bag. Taki's eyes were filled with surprise when she heard the sound that indicated she had missed calls. She dug the phone out and investigated, she had over 20 missed calls, and a few text messages, all of them in some way reading 'What is Yomi? – Isaac'. Taki stared at the phone for a moment, and then, "How'd he get my phone number?" she asked out loud, causing a few people to look at her strangely.

She pressed reply and slowly, as she was not nimble in the ways of text messaging, typed 'How'd you get this number? Anyway, the translation depends on the way it's written. Context please.' And she sent it to the number it came from. Before she could erase the text from the screen, she received a response from the other end. She got to it as quickly as she could.

'Colin gave it to me. Yomi used in a sentence 'what do you know of Yomi'. -Isaac'

Again she replied as quickly as she could, 'the only meaning that makes sense is Yomi as 'the underworld'. Should I even ask what you need this information for?' and she pressed send. Again, she received a response before she could erase the message she had already written, "Uh, Miyabe, you're class has already ended, you should go to your next one…" Taki throw a glare haphazardously over to the student who had just spoken. He shrunk back, deciding that Tatsuki was not in a very approachable mood.

The next text message read: 'No. Thank you for the translation. -Isaac'

Taki turned the phone off rather forcefully, '_At least he said 'thank you'.'_ She thought as she shoved the rest of her things into her bag and hurried to her next class.

-

Takumi lazily eyed the Sugegasa Boy, "Did you finally get the answers you were looking for, Sugegasa-kun?" Takumi asked. The silver-haired foreigner pressed a button on his phone, and Takumi saw the screen go black before the phone was flipped shut.

"Yomi is… the underworld." The silver haired foreigner said with a glare.

Takumi's eyes sparkled, "Very good." He said with a deranged grin. "Can I go now? I've been kept here for a day or two and I could really use a bath."

'Sugegasa-kun's' left eye twitched, "What does the underworld have to do with the shooting?" he inquired.

Impishness caused golden eyes to glow, "Nothing at all." Takumi smiled. "Not everything is valuable information, Sugegasa-kun." Frustrated with the blue haired shooter he was interrogating, 'Sugegasa-kun' or rather, Isaac Alexander nudged the wooden hair Takumi was constrained to with the sole of his boot, causing Takumi, chair and all, to fall to the floor. "Ouch." Takumi said dispassionately as a vial fell from his pocket. Isaac picked up the vial and examined the contents.

"Blood?" he gave Takumi a disgusted look, he wasn't some sort of Richard Chase case, was he? "Whose is it?"

Takumi grinned impishly once more, "Namie Miyabe's." he said, the look upon the young foreign child's face made Takumi laugh, "Namie Miyabe, Sousuke and Tatsuki Miyabe's biological mother." Takumi made a 'keh' sound and noted the recognition that entered the sapphire eyes above him when he mentioned Sousuke and Tatsuki Miyabe, "You are aware of who Sousuke and Tatsuki are, I see."

"…Yes." There was a flash of hatred in the foreign child's demeanor.

Takumi's grin became wider, "Sousuke gave me that vial of blood, he knew that his precious little sister would be tricked into sealing him away the minute one of those agents abducted her from their home," Takumi said with a bright smile, "Before he buried the bodies of his parents, he acquired his mother's blood, know why?"

Isaac glared, "I have a feeling you're going to tell me." He pulled out the gun Colin had given him the day before and aimed it at Takumi.

"Because, in order to perform the ritual to bring Sousuke back from Yomi, the blood of a female Miyabe is needed, Sousuke could never hurt Tatsuki, and would kill anyone if they tried to hurt her."

Isaac adjusted the setting of Colin's new invention, "You said Yomi wasn't viable information."

"Tsk, tsk, Silver-Hair, you asked what Yomi had to do with my shooting, and I said 'nothing at all' and therefore Yomi had no validity to what you were questioning me about." Takumi said knowledgably from his place on the floor. "Hey!" Takumi growled as he saw Isaac place the vial of blood in a pocket on the inside of his long, navy blue trench coat. "Give it back!" Takumi thrashed on the ground.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "You thought I'd give this back to you? After what you told me?" he seemed mildly amused by the thought, "Nuh-uh, no way, confiscation." He said as he pulled out his cell phone again, and turned it on. A number was quickly dialed and the phone was placed at Isaac's ear. "Colin!"

"_You know, sometimes I wish you'd address me more respectfully. I'm still your elder._" A voice sighed from the other end of the line.

Isaac shrugged, not that Colin could see it, and "I have something you may want to put behind bulletproof glass, and someone who'll need psychological help." Isaac looked at the older Japanese male rolling on the floor in anger with a continuous rant of 'Give it back! Give me back my blood!'

Colin's end was silent for a moment, _"…what did you do_?" was his immediate question, "_Never mind,_ _where are you?!_"

"Nothing short of genius," Isaac said, his eyes caught sight of movement in the shadows, "I'm not far from where the shrine is just…" As he expected, someone else was in the room as well moving around in the shadows, Isaac fired a blast of electromagnetic energy at where he perceived the figure to be, only to see it dodge easily, Isaac made a 'tch' sound, sneaky bastard, "I have surmised a problem with your new invention already, Mr. Price." Isaac said, as the bigger form began to come closer.

"_And what's that?_"

"It takes too long to charge between shots." Isaac said before the bigger figure grasped the wrist that was outstretched in front of him and applied a painful amount of pressure to it, causing the gun in Isaac's hand to fall to the ground. With his free arm, he tried to fend off the bigger man, but the dark figure grappled that one as well. He heard Takumi laughing from the ground, and then more movement, someone was behind him, how did he miss this other person? Isaac didn't have time to ponder it, because a cloth was placed over his nose. When he inhaled what ever the rag had been doused in, Isaac became dizzy, suddenly he felt strangely fatigued and he was sure he was developing a headache, '_Chloroform?'_ he thought before he passed out.

-

"Hiro-kun will be mad that you kept this from him." The smaller figure dangled the vial of Namie Miyabe's blood in front of Takumi, who was being helped to his feet by the larger figure.

Takumi ignored the statement, "Is he dead?" he nodded his head in the direction of the fallen boy.

"Unless he's had previous prolonged exposure to Chloroform, then no, he should be awake before long, meaning Yamada, we need to go." The smaller figure, which was female, said as she leaned down to pick up the boy's phone, she could hear the voice on the other end. "Do not worry. He is not dead." She told whoever was listening, and then turned off the cell and tossed it over to the boy's body.

-

Colin's mouth hung agape for a moment and he stared at his phone, his mind was trying to make sense of what just happened. A female voice came on the other end of the phone line, and told him not to worry, Isaac wasn't dead, was she on _crack_?! He discarded his phone and immediately went to his briefcase, unlatched it and pulled out a small square machine. He sighed in relief; the tracker he had placed in the gun was still functioning. '_Assuming they haven't moved him away from that gun, Isaac should at that point.'_ And Colin was out the door.

-

Isaac opened his eyes slowly to see a rather plain ceiling, "Wha-?" as he awoke; the headache he had begun to feel before he passed out was throbbing religiously against his temple. When he sat up, he noticed he was in a bedroom he was not quite familiar with. The room was neither girly, nor boyish, it was clean and in favor of the minimalist movement. A cup of swirling yellowy-green substance was pushed into his face.

"Green Tea. Drink it." He heard Colin say. Isaac looked up to see an unusually straight-faced Colin standing in front of him. "You said you had something for me." He said. Isaac nodded and reached for the vial he had placed in his trench coat pocket, only to find it missing. "Something wrong?" Colin asked when he saw Isaac's face pale.

"They took it." Isaac's voice sounded raspy to his own ears. "They took the blood!"

Colin, not having any idea what Isaac was talking about, was confused, "They took…your blood?"

Isaac shook his head, "No, there was a vial with …what was her name…Namie Miyabe's blood in it. They took it!" Isaac said, "Colin, they're going to bring back Sousuke with it!"

It dawned on Colin, Sousuke could have been brought back at anytime, He highly doubted Isaac was the original owner of the vial he spoke of, but why hadn't they brought him back yet if they had the means to do it?

-

"Why didn't you tell me you had this earlier!" Hiro fumed as he tightly held the vial of blood.

Takumi stuck his tongue out, "Because I knew the irony would be too delicious, and" he paused dramatically, "I don't like you." Hiro roared with rage and Takakura held their current acting leader back.

"Now, now, let's just perform the ceremony and bring Sousuke-sama back to us." Takakura said. Hiro seemed to settle down.

"No…" a smirk slowly formed on his face, "I want to see the look on Tatsuki's face when we bring her brother back." Hiro then initiated the evil laugh.

"Does this mean we're going back to Canada?" one anonymous voice asked.

"Yes." Someone answered.

"Dammit, I was just starting to like Chicago." The first voice said.

"SILENCE!" Hiro shouted.

-

Taki had gone out with Diana to pick out a birthday present for Colin, and came back with electric blue hair dye. "So…he'll like this?" Diana asked.

Taki nodded, "Yeah, he likes to dye his hair different colors." Diana shrugged, it seemed strange to her, that an adult would want some weird hair dye for his birthday, but then again, Taki knew Colin better then she did.

"DIANA! TAKI!" It was Martin, racing toward the two girls as if hell were at his heels. He only paused long enough to take the girls by the wrists and drag them back toward wherever he had come from, "The Center is calling!" he said before shoving them in a portal, then jumping in himself, followed soon by Billy in human disguise and then Java.

-

MOM had been horrifed by the news Colin gave her, "And how did you find this out Mr. Price?" she asked after a moment.

Colin twitched, "Sources."

MOM's eyes narrowed, "What sources?"

"Reliable ones." Colin said with a forced grin.

"Colin, I would hate to have to kill you before your birthday." MOM said in a low, threatening voice.

"I would hate to die before my birthday." Colin replied his attention was quickly diverted from the irritated woman in front of him to the teens that just entered the room. "Taki-chan! You know, leaving me to deal with the rest of Tenjin Matsuri by myself wasn't very nice." He said in a pouty voice.

"I know." Tatsuki said with a small apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but Diana and I got you this." She held up the blue hair dye for Colin to see.

"Aww, thank you," Colin said, then a gleam entered his eyes, "now hand it over!" he demanded and held out his hand expectantly.

"As this is all beside the point," MOM said looking sharply in Colin's direction, effectively making the man 'eep' as Taki place the blue hair dye in his hand, then placed herself back in between Martin and Diana. "The reason you are here, agents, is that it seems Colin has something, _rather important_ to tell you." Colin sweat dropped.

"Sousuke, could be brought back any moment." He said.

There was silence, then a collective, "_**WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!**_"

* * *

_I wanted to do more for Colin's birthday but, it just didn't happen. Though, he -will- bring those Goth Lolis to Torrington for that Tea Party. _

_please REVIEW!!  
_


	13. AN

Dear Red Monarch Readers:

This story will be on hiatus until I figure out what to do will this upcoming chapter; yes MASSIVE writers Roadblock; plausibly due to Writer Roadkill (waaah my story killed me~!)

and the INVASION of two new series on my braaaaain..._Merlin_, and _Axis Powers Hetalia _have contributed to my death by writing~.

anyway, I hope to break this hiatus as soon as possible and get back to giving you all worth while updates.

Ideas are appreciated! :)

-the Kage Tenshi


	14. What can I Do?

There is something to be kept in mind when working in the paranormal and in investigations involving those who maybe insane, this thing is to never project logic onto your target, more often then not, a monkey will throw shit in your face and laugh at you. So, if you avoid projecting logic onto the members of a not particularly sane group of people then when statements like, "Sousuke…could be brought back at any moment." Are said then you are not surprised, however, if you do not possess the ability to keep yourself from projecting logic onto your enemies then the collective, "**_WHHHAAAAT?!_**" is indeed surely to follow such a declaration as, "Sousuke…could be brought back at any moment." (AN- Hitchhiker's Guide style, ne? lol, maybe not.)

-

**The Red Monarch**

-

Everything was going as he had orchestrated so long ago, even when they thought they had defeated him, gotten rid of him the first time, it was the perfect slap in the face. "Here I am," he whispered out to the darkness imagining his enemies standing before him, "I finally get my revenge on all of you," a wide smile graced his lips, "and soon my greatest tool will be beside me again." A laugh echoed through the dark halls.

"Sir, I've gotten news from Takakura," an young man bowed before the laughing man. Ash-mauve eyes flickered down to the servant kneeled before him alight with a malicious- yet curious glow and laughter ceased.  
"And?" the standing man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro doesn't seem any wiser to the true plan, " the servant uttered the name with blatant distaste, "In fact he seems bent on bringing his 'master' back ahead of schedule." The standing man's lips pulled into a hateful sneer and he turned sharply away from the kneeling servant.

"Sousuke has so far done everything to my specifications," the man said as he irritably tugged on a strand of his long blonde hair from behind his back, "like a good pet monster," he said with a twisted, amused like tone, "I won't have our plans screwed up by this imbecile!" The blonde man snarled as he swirled around quickly and charged out of his chambers.

The servant stood with a smirk on his face, his golden eyes shimmered in what light the chamber offered. He flicked strands of blue hair out of his eyes, "I wonder," he mused aloud, "just who is _really_ pulling the strings here." Takumi turned and followed the former head of the Center to the private planes.

-

"Dragons are curious creatures of legend. In western mythology they are often evil beings; in Chinese mythology they are often good entities. This contradiction makes them the perfect mascot for the former Center Black Ops." an elderly voice spoke out to his associates, he turned from his desk cluttered beyond recognition with scientific toys that questioned the current age humanity was living in. "A powerful being that terrifies, and leaves humans in awe," he continued as he walked by three of his assistants, "And is capable of utter destruction," he mused, "or the perfect peace that has sense the beginning of time linger just out of humanity's grasp."

"Dr. Proteus Richard, you seem well," a female voice came from behind him, the associates and Dr. Richard turned to see a tall woman in black with long blonde hair. Dr. Richard smiled nastily at his former assistant. There was a click of the gun that she aimed at his head.  
"Agent Octavia Paine," he eyes glistened with the intent to stab with his words, "Oh, wait, you were cast aside like the rest of us when your _boyfriend_ and your _rival_ decided to _purge_ the Center, You're just regular old Octavia Paine now." Octavia's eye narrowed with hate.

"Shut up!" she screamed, her finger tantalizingly close to the trigger of the gun.

"Let me guess," Dr. Richard said, "you think that if you bring at least me in, they'll accept you back?" he laughed, "I'm sorry my dear, but I'm not enough to absolve your sins."

-

It was as if the whole world had come to an end well, maybe not _that_ dire of a reaction yet. Just still, tense, as if they were afraid to speak lest everything would be revealed as not a joke. "I need to talk to Tatsuki." Colin suddenly said as he pulled his young charge away from the group. He whispered to her in her native tongue, "What do you plan to do?"

"What can I do?" she questioned in turn.

* * *

_This is much shorter then I'm used to writing; but please enjoy and review if you like._


	15. Softly Whisper

_Martin Mystery characters do not belong to me, Isaac belongs to Saiyan5Nine-tails  
Characters that are mine are Colin Price, Algernon D'évreux, Proteus Richard, the Miyabes', Arashi Komatsuzaki, Takumi Yamada, Takakura, and Hiro (Is that everybody? Ah… one of these (my) characters needs to die…)

* * *

_

-**The Red Monarch**-

* * *

_Someone is knocking at the Door…don't tell me the time has already arrived for me to return to the living side…no…it's too early…what is Algernon thinking? _ Sousuke peered into the grey haze of the Spirit Realm; it was mostly nothing-ness, save for dark, constantly damp grass and a cherry blossom tree. He never saw any other beings, he had thought he might have run into someone by now…but this of course could be because he was not actually dead.

Sousuke scoffed, Algernon did not make those kinds of foolish mistakes. The knocking was probably just some dumb brat messing with an Ouija board.

* * *

"Let me guess," Dr. Richard said, "you think that if you bring at least me in, they'll accept you back?" he laughed, "I'm sorry my dear, but I'm not enough to absolve your sins."

Octavia Paine smirked maliciously, "That's why I'm taking D'évreux down, too." She glared nastily at the elderly scientist in front of her, "You bastards ruined my life, and now…I'm going to pay you back." Dr. Richard yawned at her statement, shrugging the threat off as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Dear, you chose to side with us," he said bluntly, "We didn't force you, and it isn't really fair that you blame us for your stupid mistakes," Octavia grabbed Dr. Richard by the tie, forcing him closer to the barrel of the gun.

"Seeing as I am not particularly in a good mood, and do have a gun in my hand pointed at your heart, I suggest you keep your obnoxious statements to yourself." Octavia sneered. Dr. Richard sighed, "Fine…but you know, instead of trying to get back into Center, you could destroy it instead." The doctor suggested with a roll of his shoulders, "Just sayin'."

Octavia raised an eyebrow "Destroy it? How, the Center has the best defense technology in the world," Dr. Richard seemed to be in agreement. "And…" Octavia continued with an annoyed tone of voice, "the only way I can see to destroy it anyway would be from the inside out."

"Oh, Miss, it is still 'miss' isn't it?" Octavia growled, "Octavia, how little faith you have in the man who created those systems."

"Paine, How wonderful to see you again!" A new voice chimed from the doorway, Octavia turned to see the smirking long blonde haired man behind her.

* * *

Taki whispered in a low voice to Colin, "What can I do?" She asked of him. Colin sighed and scratched his head as he tried to think of what to do.

"You're going to have to do something Tatsuki," Colin said, "The time of sitting on the sidelines and hoping everything will just go away—that someone else will save you from your problems is going to have to end." Tatsuki bit her lip, something like 'I know'.

Tatsuki turned back to see Martin, Diana, Java, Billy, and M.O.M apparently brooding over the news, also trying to think of some plan of action. Tatsuki had known the probability of her coming back and wrecking havoc on the Center for past crimes was ultimately inevitable. _But it isn't their fault, O-nii-sama; it was the former Center superior…_ Tatsuki sighed and turned back to Colin, the older man with a rare look of maturity on his face, "Do they- Martin, Diana, Java- Do they know about the events 10 years ago? Did you put that in the Legendex?"

Colin shuffled slightly, "…That…isn't the kind of knowledge we give to just any agents, the Center's more controversial past…is on a need to know basis…" Tatsuki glared at her surrogate father, "I would consider this a need to know basis." She said, "They need to know why my brother hates the Center so much."

"I can't tell them the whole story, you know that." Colin sighed, "but I can tell them about Dr. D'évreux and Dr. Richard." Tatsuki nodded, as that was good enough for her. "I'll have to tell Olivia first, though, make sure its okay to give out that kind of info…" Colin rambled and once again Tatsuki was glaring at him.

* * *

Isaac stared at the strange objects in the Miyabe shrine, masks abound, one he did find of particular interest, as well as a bunch of old dusty scrolls. _There has to be something in here… about a weakness of some sort… _ he thought as he continued to search through the many objects. _Of course…it's going to be in Japanese…_

_

* * *

_

Takakura listened to a phone call from Takumi Yamada with a frown, the younger man's advice on keeping Hiro from performing the ritual seemed pointless, and both of them knew Hiro was going to do so regardless of the consequences. "But, remember Takakura-san~," Takumi sang, "Hiro is expendable." Takakura nodded his eyes trained on the pistol adjacent from him.

* * *

Martin blinked at the news, "So…the Center's old boss…"

"Was a tyrant, yes." MOM said between clenched teeth, "The details of his crimes we need not discuss, but Sousuke Miyabe was mixed up at the heart of those crimes."

Billy shivered, looking rather drained of his usual green color, "I…almost feel sorry for him…," Billy's large eyes seemed saddened and horrified, "I knew a little of the Center's controversial past…but…I didn't think it was that bad…,"

"Don't feel sorry for Sousuke," Tatsuki interrupted, "He knew the difference between right and wrong, and he chose to listen to D'évreux. He chose slaughter. He chose wrong." The smaller girl spat. Colin patted the girl on the back.

Diana seemed quiet, what was she supposed to think now? Sousuke had just been a regular kid…this Algernon guy completely perverted his thinking…not to mention Proteus Richard, "Why...?" Diana whispered, "Why were such terrible things able to happen?"

MOM sighed, "Most of us working under Algernon at that time were unaware of his crimes…"

* * *

Isaac made a frustrated noise; he couldn't find anything on the Miyabes' power; let alone a weakness, well nothing that he could read anyway. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number; he needed to get out of this shrine, it might just drive him crazy if he were to stay there any longer. "Hey, pick me up …I'm at the Miyabe Shrine in Osaka." He demanded of the other end.

Isaac hung up and peered once more at the masks.

* * *

Hiro played around with the book a little more, chanting odd phrases; practicing for the ceremony. Takakura walked into the room, a scowl on his face as he watched Hiro practiced. "You shouldn't be preparing so soon."

Hiro turned his head and snapped at his underling, "Shut up, I'm the boss here!" Takakura's eyes narrowed as he grasped for the pistol inside his yukata.

Octavia was forcefully sat in a grandiose chair in front of Algernon's desk. She growled as metal clasps fastened her to her seat. Proteus held her gun in front of himself, admiring the detail work. "Now Paine," the corner of his lips, "doesn't this remind you of the old days?" Octavia glared.

"Not really, then again, I was never the one of the agents you had to restrain." The blonde woman said. Algernon paid no attention to her statement, and neither did Proteus.

"Do you remember The Project?" Algernon asked out of the blue.

"How could I forget?" Octavia snarled, "It cost me my job."

"Oh, but you enjoyed it, I remember," Proteus interjected, "you loved going after those…what did you call them Algernon?"

"Monsters."

"Yes, but even you had your pet monster, or whatever they are." Octavia said, as D'évreaux smirked, "but what does that have to do with now?" Algernon laughed.

* * *

Takakura bent down over the dead body of Hiro, sliding the Miyabe Book out of the corpse's hands. The scuffle that took place before, as Hiro decided to summon to early, lead to the usage of force. Takakura searched the room for the vile.

"So, you really did it didn't you Takakura?" the older man turned slightly to see Takumi smirking in the door way, "Well, hurry up, cops may be here any minute; your gun likely alerted the whole neighbourhood of our escapades." Takakura snorted at the news.

"Likely." He huffed, "Then why don't you just be useful and help me find Namie's blood, will you?"

"You _lost _the vile? Already?" Takumi sneered, "This is why I wanted to hang on to it." Shuffling was heard coming quickly up the stairs, "Oh, the peons are arriving…"

"Master Hiro!" a group of followers in black kimonos had rushed into the room and had been greeted with a few shots. Most of them fell to the tile floor with their life's blood spilling from their bodies.

"Wha-what are you doing, Takakura—Yamada?" the last living member choked as Takumi took her by the throat to strangle her, "You-You're supposed to be on our side!"

"After this," Takumi mused a loud as he strangled the woman, "I think we should go back to headquarters and tell D'évreux that we have full possession of his property now." Takumi dropped the body of the strangled woman, letting in crash with a sickening crunch to the ground. Takakura nodded in agreement.

* * *

Taki sighed as everyone did their best to make plans regarding the potential, nay, inevitable return of her brother. "The best we can do…I think, is to train…and hope for the best." Colin put his hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Cheh, I'm not gunna let a little supernatural power beat me, I mean we've faced worse, right Diana?"

"I …don't know Martin…I mean, this is…this is definitely different…."

"Java worried…"

Tatsuki sighed, "Me too."


End file.
